With You
by cottonplushieee
Summary: Donghae dan Hyukjae telah berhasil melewati salah satu ujian terberat dalam sebuah rumah tangga. Namun bagaimana jika masa lalu Donghae datang kembali untuk mengusik mereka? Pairing : Haehyuk
1. Chapter 1

Hyukjae sibuk memainkan ponselnya, hari telah begitu malam akan tetapi laki – laki berparas cantic itu masih berkutat dengan galeri dan foto – fotonya pagi ini dengan sang suami yang tampak begitu mesra. Donghae akan memeluk lehernya lembut sebelum mencium surai blonde milik Hyukjae saat Hyuk menekan tombol foto, kemudian memutar rahang runcing milik Hyukjae sebelum menyatukan kedua belah bibir mereka saat foto kembali diambil.

Laki – laki itu tersenyum lembut, ia menolehkan kepala mungil miliknya ke sisi tempat tidur di sebelahnya. Donghae pasti sangat kelelahan mengingat laki – laki kekar tersebut harus bekerja dari hari senin sampai jumat tanpa henti, namun tetap menemani sang istri untuk berkencan di hari Sabtu—Donghae seharusnya juga menerima libur untuk beristirahat jika tidak karena rengekannya untuk pergi ke sebuah café lucu di dekat perumahan mereka.

Ia pasti sangat lelah… Hyukjae mengelus surai kecoklatan milik sang suami, merasakan bagaimana paras tampan itu berdengkur kencang dan mengagumi betapa perhatian dan lembut suaminya setelah ia mengandung anak pertama mereka—Hyukjae merasa sangat diberkati oleh Tuhan akhir – akhir ini.

 _"Kau ingin menambah cakemu, Sayang?"_

 _Donghae dengan lembut akan menghapus jejak krim di sudut – sudut bibirnya yang belepotan, menjilat krim tersebut seduktif sebelum mencium bibir tebal Hyuk penuh nafsu…._

 ** _Demi Tuhan!_** Hyukjae memajukan bibirnya sebal. **_Mengapa saat ini aku jadi begitu menginginkannya?!_**

Tangan kasar itu akan memeluk pinggang gemuk Hyukjae posesif dengan kehamilannya yang telah beranjak menuju bulan ketiga. Aroma vanilla dan mint dari parfum maskulin kesukaan Donghae dan bagaimana kemeja bercorak kotak itu tak berhasil menyembunyikan hasil kerja keras sang suami ketika berolahraga membuat Hyukjae mengerang tertahan.

 ** _Mungkin…._**

Seperti kucing manja yang butuh belaian, Hyukjae perlahan masuk ke dalam selimut yang menyatukan tubuh mereka berdua, mendudukkan dirinya di sela – sela kaki Donghae yang sedang terbuka lebar sebelum membuka bokser hitam milik suaminya—menampakkan anugerah Tuhan dibalik sehelai celana ketat tersebut.

 ** _Belum ereksi dan sudah sebesar ini…_** Hyukjae menahan getaran dalam tubuhnya untuk mendesah sebelum membuka mulutnya lebar – lebar.

"Hhaamm…"

Begitu kasar dan panas, sama seperti saat benda kebanggaan itu menyodok habis lubang anusnya hampir setiap malam. Hyuk menjilat bagian permukaan kepala penis suaminya sebelum memusatkan servisnya pada batang panjang setelah melewati kepala tersebut. Sebagian yang tak berhasil dijangkau mulutnya akan diurut Hyukjae lembut.

 _"Kau seksi sekali, Sayang."_

Membayangkan bagaimana kedua tangan kasar Donghae akan meremas bongkahan putih miliknya kasar membuat laki – laki dengan surai blonde itu mendesah sembari terus menghisap kejantanan suaminya.

"Hmmannhh…"

* * *

"Hmmannhh…"

Donghae terbangun dengan rasa menggelitik dan basah di sekitar 'benda' miliknya. Ia mengerjap – kerjap matanya pelan sebelum menemukan sebuah gundukan besar dan sembulan blonde yang tengah mendukung sebuah fakta bahwa istrinya sedang melakukan blowjob dengan begitu seksi.

"Sayang?"

 ** _Suara berat itu!_** Hyukjae menengadahkan kepalanya, melihat Donghae dengan manik sayu namun begitu menggoda. "Bukankah ini sebuah kejutan yang menyenangkan?"

PLAK!

"Aaahhh!" untuk pertama kalinya Hyukjae merespon Donghae dengan sebuah kata mala mini. Bekas tamparan ringan itu membuatnya semakin bernafsu dan merangkak keluar dari selimut seperti seekor kucing nakal yang berhasil menghilangkan seluruh kantuk milik Donghae seketika. "Hae…."

Entah apakah itu saliva atau precum milik Donghae yang berhasil keluar dari mulut Hyukjae yang terbuka, laki – laki tampan tersebut menarik – narik kedua putting Hyukjae bersamaan—membuat Hyuk semakin gila akan kenikmatan dan mendesah keras di hadapannya.

"Aaaahh! Aahhh! Y—yes! Like t—that!"

"Kau nakal sekali mala mini, Sayang."

"Aaahh!" Hyukjae dapat merasakan bahwa salah satu tangan Donghae kini tengah berhasil menyelinap dibalik kedua bongkahan seksi miliknya, dan jari – jari panjang itu yang perlahan dengan lembut menusuk lubang anusnya sebelum bergerak semakin cepat bersamaan dengan permainan tangan Donghae lainnya di dada sang istri. "A—aku—aah! Me—merindukanmu, H—haee…"

"Omong kosong."

"Hah! Haahhh! Aahh!"

"Kita hamper melakukannya tiap malam dan kau masih merindukanku?" seringaian Donghae semakin lebar saat Hyukjae dengan nakal mendesah keras di hadapannya dengan tiga jari yang tengah mengoyak – koyak lubang seksi sang istri. Merasa panas akan tubuh suaminya, Hyukjae kemudian kembali memasukkan penis besar itu ke dalam mulutnya yang basah sembari merasakan jari – jemari Donghae yang tak puas dalam menjelajahi lubang surgawi itu.

"Hmmhh..nnhmmhh…." getaran yang mulut penuh dosa itu lakukan terhadap kejantanannya membuat Donghae sedikit kelimpungan dan melampiaskan segala hasratnya pada tubuh istrinya, diam – diam memperkosa tubuh sang istri dalam pikirannya—demi Tuhan, Hyukjae semakin terlihat berpuluh – puluh kali lipat lebih seksi saat ia hamil. Pinggang kecil miliknya akan semakin membengkak dengan kedua bongkahan pucat yang begitu kenyal dan imut.

"Hmm…" Donghae memejamkan matanya, merasakan sensasi mala mini begitu kuat menghantam tubuhnya ketika erangan Hyukjae semakin keras ia dengar.

"Kau sedang ingin penis besarku merusak lubang anusmu, Sayangku?"

 ** _Bingo._**

Hyukjae tidak dapat lagi berkata – kata. Tidak saat kaki – kaki putihnya mulai tergolek lemas dan kejantanan Donghae yang menusuk keras di sekitar mulutnya—ia membutuhkan penis itu mendorong kuat kelenjar kecil di dalam anusnya sekarang!

"Hyyaaaaah!"

Laki – laki dengan manik besar itu memekik kaget saat suaminya berhasil membuat tubuhnya jatuh terduduk dengan mesra di pelukan besar yang selalu ia dambakan. Penis mereka mau tak mau saling berdekatan dan untuk kesekian kalinya Hyukjae merasa terangsang melihat perbedaan besar yang telah Tuhan ciptakan dari segi 'benda panjang' milik mereka.

 ** _Mengapa milik Donghae diciptakan begitu besar?!_**

Hyukjae tak dapat menghentikan rasa kagumnya saat kejantanannya dan Donghae saling bergesekan. Tangan mungilnya dengan jemari kasar sang suami akan bertaut mesra sebelum mengurut kedua benda itu sensual. Donghae tak dapat memungkiri jika desahan seksi Hyukjae selalu membuatnya begitu bernafsu dan panas.

"Haahh! Besar sekali, Hae!"

"Ahhh! Panas! Ahhh!"

Seakan – akan mengerti dengan pandangan yang tengah dilayangkan oleh istrinya, Donghae menyeringai sebelum mempercepat gerakan tangannya di kedua penis yang sedang saling bergesekan tersebut—membuat Hyukjae mendesah semakin keras.

"Hhaaauhhhh! Haah! Aahmmah!"

"Dia besar dan panas untukmu, Hyukkie. Kau—hmm—menyukainya?"

Hyukjae melihat bagaimana mata tajam itu sangat menikmati apa yang sedang mereka lakukan saat ini. Tubuh polos Donghae dengan peluh yang bercucuran di dada bidang milik sang suami membuat manik Hyuk semakin sayu dan nafasnya menjadi makin pendek—mengetahui bahwa tubuh seksi itu hanya miliknya seorang.

Mengetahui bahwa kejantanan tangguh milik Donghae hanya untuk lubangnya saja.

"Hyukkie!"

Donghae sedikit menggeram kaget saat sang istri dengan tanpa aba – aba menjatuhkan tubuhnya agar penis besar itu menabrak langsung kelenjar prostat Hyukjae dengan kasar, membuat Hyukjae berteriak. "AAHH!"

"Sayang?" Donghae ikut melihat sang istri khawatir, dipeluknya perut bulat Hyukjae posesif sebelum mengelus – elus anaknya dalam keadaan khawatir. "Kau baik – baik saja? Baby baik – baik saja?"

Hyukjae mengangguk.

"A—aku hanya sedikit kaget, Hae…" merasa tidak mengalami kram sedikitpun di perutnya, Hyuk mulai menggerakkan pinggul itu ke depan dan ke belakang secara perlahan, merasakan bagaimana penis berotot dan panjang milik sang suami ikut bergerak di dalam lubangnya membuat Hyukjae kembali mendesah keenakan.

"Haahhh! Aahh! Nnyaaahh!"

"S—sayang… berhenti menggerakkan pinggulmu seperti itu—atau… aku akan hilang kendali.."

"Aaah! Hahh!" seolah tuli dengan permintaan Donghae, Hyukjae semakin liar dalam menggerakkan kedua pantatnya dan berteriak setiap kali penis Donghae menusuk tepat di sebuah tempat dimana itu membuatnya semakin merasakan putih dan ketagihan. "K—kenapa—ah! E—enak sekali, Hae!"

Mulai terbawa dengan suasana, Donghae mengernyit dan ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya berlawanan arah, merasakan bagaimana kuku – kuku hasil kikiran feminine Hyukjae akan menggesek kulut punggungnya seperti kehilangan arah dan begitu desperate akan kenikmatan.

"Kau menginginkannya kasar, Hyukkie?"

"Aaahh! Aahhh! Lebih dalam, H—haee!"

Dengan kecepatan kilat Donghae menjatuhkan tubuh feminine itu di tempat tidur dan melanjutkan tusukan – tusukannya lebih ganas, memastikan kejantanan miliknya masuk begitu dalam sehingga pantat Hyukjae akan bertubrukan dengan kedua buah zakar miliknya—sementara kedua lengan kekar tersebut akan terus memeluk perut Hyukjae protektif untuk melindungi janinnya.

"HHAAAHHHH! SE—SEPERTI ITU! AAHH!"

Entah mengapa Donghae selalu terasa begitu berpengalaman dan mudah dalam menaklukan sisi binal Hyukjae. Seolah – olah memastikan bahwa Hyukjae tak membutuhkan apapun lagi selain kejantanan keras itu menusuk prostatnya dengan kasar dan memenuhi Rahim miliknya dengan sperma panas setiap kali mereka bercinta. Ia akan selalu tahu kapan posisi yang tepat untuk membuat sang istri melenguh lebih keras, atau bagaimana kata – kata kotor dan suara bass seksi miliknya mengambil alih setiap pikiran dalam otak Hyukjae.

"K—kau akan keluar, Sayang?" Donghae berbisik, merasakan penis mungil istrinya berdenyut seperti akan meledak setiap saat.

"Ahh—ahhhaahh!"

"Aku bahkan belum menggagahimu selama satu jam dan—hmm! Kau ingin keluar?"

"T—tak tahan, H—haee! AHHMHHAHH!"

Semburan pekat itu mengenai mulut dan wajah Hyukjae, membuat sang istri semakin terlihat seksi. Donghae kemudian memeluk kedua kaki jenjang Hyukjae dan menenggerkannya di pundak kekar miliknya, berhati – hati agar hal ini tidak menyakiti Hyukjae sama sekali.

"Haahh… Hae, haeeee…."

"Iya, Hyukkie?"

"A—aku…." Hyukjae menoleh pada tangannya yang tengah menelusuri penis Donghae yang saat ini terjepit kuat oleh lubang anusnya. "Aah… keras—keras lagii…"

Donghae tersenyum lembut, tetap menggerakkan pinggulnya cepat sembari melahap kedua bibir kemerahan itu penuh nafsu. Ciuman mereka melibatkan banyak saliva dan lidah yang saling bertautan di udara, Hyukjae bahkan dapat merasakan nafasnya yang semakin pendek karena ciuman Donghae yang seakan – akan tak akan pernah berhenti sampai beberapa menit kedepan.

"Haahh… haahhh…"

Laki – laki dengan tubuh pucat itu memeluk punggung suaminya erat saat Donghae menorehkan beberapa ciuman kasar yang mengakibatkan biru keunguan di sekitar tubuhnya. "Hmmahh! Mmaahh!"

"Kau seksi sekali, Sayang. Aku mencintaimu."

"N—nado… AAHHHH!"

Semburan putih selanjutnya keluar dengan diiringi sperma Donghae yang ikut menyeruak kedalam rahimnya. Hyukjae dapat merasakan anak mereka tengah berenang ria karena kehangatan itu membuatnya ikut merasakan geli di sekitar perutnya. Ia mengelus – elus perutnya pelan saat Donghae tengah mengambil napas di sebelahnya, berbaring dengan dada naik turun sama sepertinya.

"Kau seksi sekali mala mini." Hyukjae hanya tersenyum senang melihat gigi – gigi rapi Donghae yang mengecup pipi gembulnya gemas. "Aku sangat mencintaimu…"

"Hmm…. Aku juga mencintaimu, Hae.."

"Bagaimana jika ronde kedua?"

Dan pertanyaan itu membuat Hyukjae terbelalak kaget.

"D—donghae…."

Donghae saat ini telah berhasil memenjarakan tubuh kecilnya di tengah – tengah lengan kekar dan jantan tersebut. "Aku lapar…."

"Mwo?"

"Aku ingin jajjangmyeon di took seberang supermarket itu…."

"Sayang." Donghae meilirik jam di nakas tempat tidur mereka. "Saat ini jam… 11 malam? Sepertinya took pak Han telah tutup mala mini."

Hyukjae mengernyit kesal, bibir seksi itu ia majukan beberapa senti dengan tangan pucat miliknya bersidekap di depan dada. "Kau tidak ingin membuat baby senang?"

"Hyukkie…." Donghae melihat kejantanannya yang malang, diikuti pandangan Hyukjae namun sang istri malah membelakanginya kesal. "Aku tidak ingin melayanimu saat ini!"

Butuh beberapa detik perlawanan dari Donghae sebelum ia mendesah tanda kekalahan. Laki – laki tampan itu memeluk istrinya sayang sebelum mengecup bibir mawar Hyukjae dan berdiri dari tempat tidur mereka—membuat Hyukjae sedikit menyesal melihat tubuh seksi sang suami namun ia terlalu lapar untuk ronde kedua mereka.

Mungkin setelah ia membelikan jajjangmyeonku?

"Kau tunggu disini, Baby. Appa akan membelikanmu makanan." Setelah berpakaian dengan jaket abu – abu dan jogger pants kesukaannya, Donghae berbicara lembut menghadap perut Hyukjae dan melumat kembali bibir sang istri mesra—membuat Hyukjae merasakan sensasi menggelitik di dalam dadanya.

"Hati – hati, Hae."

"Tentu, Sayang. Tidurlah jika kau mengantuk."

Mereka sedang sangat bahagia saat ini, dengan kandungan Hyukjae yang semakin sehat dan kehidupan seks yang begitu panas hamper setiap harinya—baik Hyukjae maupun Donghae tidak dapat meminta lebih dari ini.

* * *

"Sekali lagi mohon maaf untuk memintamu kembali buka di saat seperti ini, Tuan Han."

"Tuan muda Donghae telah membantu toko saya dengan begitu banyak pinjaman untuk membangun ini semua. Hal seperti ini bukanlah apa – apa jika dibandingkan dengan kebaikan Tuan pada toko ini." Lelaki paruh baya itu tersenyum ramah dibalik wajahnya yang terlihat kelelahan. Ia memastikan untuk membungkus makanan permintaan Donghae dengan begitu rapi dan pantas sebelum menyerahkannya pada CEO muda di hadapannya saat ini. "Aku juga turut senang dengan kehamilan nyonya muda, sampaikan salamku untuknya, ne?"

"Tentu saja."

Donghae baru saja akan menuju mobilnya ketika melihat supermarket 24 jam yang saat ini terlihat begitu menggoda di matanya. **_Mungkin Americano akan sangat terasa enak…_**

Masih dengan dua bungkus jajjangmyeon di tangannya—Donghae belajar untuk selalu membelikan dua buah porsi apapun untung sang istri mengingat nafsu makannya yang tumbuh seiring dengan berkembangnya calon bayi mereka—laki – laki tampan itu hendak memasuki toko sebelum menemukan sosok cantic yang begitu ia ketahui tengah memeluk dirinya sendiri dengan tatapan kosong di depan supermarket.

"Sandara?"

Merasa ada seseorang yang memanggil namanya dengan suara yang begitu ia kenal, wanita itu mendongak perlahan. "D—donghae?"

"Sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu." Sandara hanya mengangguk. "Hei, kudengar istrimu baru saja hamil? Selamat! Aku turut bahagia mendengarnya."

"Soal aku yang mabuk dan…"

"Donghae." Sandara menggenggam tangan laki – laki itu, merasakan sebuah getaran listrik yang menjalari hatinya dengan lembut dan menyenangkan. "Bukankah sudah aku bilang dari sejak pertama kita bertemu? Aku akan selalu terbuka untukmu sebagai seorang teman."

"Tanganmu dingin sekali." Donghae berkata, buru – buru masuk ke dalam supermarket dan membuat wanita cantic di hadapannya terdiam bingung.

"Untuk apa kau menelponku?"

 _"Dengar, kupikir kita bisa bicara baik – baik soal semua ini."_ Donghae yang saat itu sedang akan keluar dari supermarket mendadak terdiam dan menengok kea rah Sandara yang terlihat sedang menelpon seseorang dari luar kaca transparan supermarket.

"Kita hanya teman, Ji. Teman tidur bersama dan itu adalah hal yang wajar—"

 _"Teman tidak tidur bersama seperti kita tadi malam!"_

"Berhenti menganggap aku kekasihmu!"

 _"Aku minta maaf hampir memukulmu tadi pagi."_

"Aku tidak peduli. Kita hanya teman dan aku tidak ingin melihatmu lagi."

 _"Lalu apakah dengan terus mengharap pada Donghae kau merasa akan bahagia?!"_

Donghae terkejut setengah mati mendengarnya. Ia dapat melihat bulir – bulir air mata telah menggenang di sudut kelopak sahabatnya.

"Hentikan!"

 _"Kau mencintainya, kan?! Kau—"_ sambungan diputuskan secara sepihak oleh Sandara, ia mengenggam ponselnya kuat – kuat sebelum terisak perlahan di kursi dan saat itulah Donghae merasa bahwa ia harus menemani sahabatnya.

 ** _Mengharap...kanku?_**

"Kau… tidak apa – apa?"

Butuh waktu lama untuk Sandara menerima segelas Americano yang Donghae tawarkan, dan saat ia memutuskan untuk bersandar di pundak Donghae, wanita itu hanya dapat menangis lebih keras. Sehingga Donghae mau tak mau membiarkan Sandara untuk lebih tenang dan mulai bercerita—bagaimanapun juga, wanita ini telah menjadi salah satu bagian yang pernah mengisi hidupnya.

"Terkadang… susah sekali untuk menemukan orang yang benar – benar akan kau jadikan sandaran dalam hidup."

Donghae tidak menyadari betapa pandangan sang wanita yang terlihat sangat pilu menatap ke arahnya. **_Terutama jika orang itu telah bahagia dengan istrinya._**

"Aku tidak pernah benar – benar menginginkan sebuah hubungan saat ini, Hae."

"Aku tahu." Donghae mengenggam Americanonya erat sebelum meneguk cairan itu puas. "Karena itu kau menolakku saat kuliah dulu, bukan? Karena kau adalah perempuan mandiri yang menginginkan kebebasan."

 ** _Dan aku menyesalinya_**. Sandara mencoba tertawa, ia semakin menyandarkan tubuhnya di pundak bidang Donghae, merasakan bagaimana deru nafas itu dahulu adalah miliknya. Donghae adalah satu – satunya lelaki pertama yang menidurinya dan seseorang yang tak akan pernah bisa hilang dari hidup wanita tersebut. **_Seandainya aku menyadari bahwa aku mencintaimu dahulu…_**

"Kau adalah perempuan yang sangat baik, noona."

Dara melihat wajah tampan itu, dan bagaimana mata tajam yang selalu memikatnya saat ini tengah memandangnya tenang. "Kau akan menemukannya suatu saat nanti—orang yang akan membuatmu begitu jatuh cinta sehingga kebebasan adalah hal terakhir yang kau inginkan."

"Seperti kau menemukan Hyukjae-ssi?"

"Seperti aku menemukan Hyukkie."

Wanita dengan jarak dua tahun lebih tua dari Donghae itu berusaha menahan bongkahan batu yang seolah – olah telah menusuk hatinya dalam. **_Bagaimana jika orang itu adalah kau, Hae?_** Namun ia hanya telalu egois untuk kembali menangis. Karena itu, Sandara dengan cepat menghabiskan kopinya sebelum mengecup pipi kanan Donghae lembut dan berlari kea rah mobilnya.

"Jangan bilang istrimu jika aku menciummu, okay?"

Donghae hanya dapat menghela napasnya tanda bahwa ia telah menyerah, dan tersenyum melihat bayangan wanita itu mulai menghilang di dalam mobilnya.

* * *

"Aku pulang."

Laki – laki dengan bibir tipis dan wajah tampan itu masuk ke rumahnya dengan disambut oleh isakan sang istri yang tengah didekap erat oleh Sunye.

"Haeeee!"

"Hyukkie?" Donghae memeluk erat, meminta Sunye untuk menghidangkan jajjangmyeon yang masih hangat itu di atas piring setelah Hyukjae mendarat di pelukannya. "Ada apa, Sayang?"

"Kau…. Pergi…. La—lama sekali…"

"Maafkan aku, hmm? Tuan Han terpaksa untuk membuat beberapa porsi yang baru untukmu." Ia terpaksa berbohong, Donghae tahu itu. Namun ia sendiri juga tidak tega jika memberitahu kejadian tadi saat istrinya sedang menangis seperti ini.

"Ka—kau.. juga tidak—sobs—membawa ponselmu…"

"Maafkan aku, Sayang."

"Aku—mau… jajjangmyeon—ku…"

"Ne…" sang suami membawa istrinya dalam sebuah gendongan mesra sebelum mendudukkan Hyukjae di atas kursi ruang makan mereka dengan dua porsi jajjangmyeon yang tengah tersaji dengan lezat. "Kau ingin kusuapi, Sayang?"

"Aku—ingin menyuapimu…"

Donghae hanya mengangguk penuh cinta, ia membuat Hyukjae terduduk nyaman di pangkuannya sebelum menerima beberapa suapan dari sang istri. Dan tak dapat menolong dirinya sendiri untuk semakin jatuh cinta melihat bagaimana pipi gembul Hyukjae yang menyantap makanan itu dengan lezat, mengusap beberapa saus yang terlihat belepotan di sekitar mulut Hyukjae dengan tisu.

 _"Seperti kau menemukan Hyukjae-ssi?"_

 _"Seperti aku menemukan Hyukkie."_

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Sayang. Maafkan aku, ne?"

"Eum!" Hyukjae tertawa kecil kegelian saat Donghae berulang kali mencium pipinya lembut karena gemas.

* * *

 ** _a.n. HAI SEMUAAA! *nangis di pojokan* OMGG REVIEWNYA BIKIN AKU TERHARU, KETAWA, BANGGA, SEMUANYA DEH! You guys are so kind and fun jadii aku bakal post bukan epilog, TAPI SEQUEL DARI SEARCHING FOR HAPPINESS! Because we need more than one chapter to tell the cuteness of preggo Hyukkie, right? KEKEKEKEKE_**

 ** _BUTTTT because college life ku is so busy dan depressing, aku gabisa janji update cepet yaah :(( maafff bangett aku bakal usahain waktu buat update sebulan sekali but i'll try for now :((( Buat yang pengen Donghae merana dan tersiksaa disini tempatnya! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *tabok diri sendiri*_**

 ** _p.s. MAAFF BANGEET BELUM BISA BALESIN SEMUA KOMEENN BUT AKU BERHARAP KALIAN BAKAL ANTUSIAS WITH THIS NEW FF OF MINE! Bye all!_**


	2. Chapter 2

Suasana temaram dengan music klasik namun bertempo cepat yang memenuhi ruangan privat dari 'Cut'—restoran kesukaan Donghae—berkat obsesi laki – laki itu terhadap steak dan wine beralkohol rendah miliknya—membuat Hyukjae memajukan bibirnya kesal. Tentu Donghae adalah seorang laki – laki maskulin yang gila olahraga, namun jika masalah wine atau scotch, percaya jika Hyukjae lebih handal dalam mengendalikan kewarasannya setelah meneguk minuman beraroma panas tersebut.

'Cut', dengan chef handal seorang pecinta kuliner sejati yang pernah ditemuinya dalam sebuah acara di London, Wolfgang Puck, membuat baik Donghae maupun kolega – kolega bisnisnya jatuh cinta setengah mati dengan khas mewah yang disediakan tukang masak paruh baya tersebut. Dan hal itu adalah salah satu alasan mengapa ia dan sang suami tengah berbincang ria bersama salah satu rekan bisnis terdekat Donghae, Cho Kyuhyun di restoran mewah itu sekarang.

Kyuhyun, yang memiliki usia yang setara dengan dirinya saat ini, adalah salah satu pebisnis termuda dan tersukses yang pernah Hyukjae temui. Mengambil alih salah satu bagian kerajaan sang ayah di usianya yang ke – 19, Donghae sering bercerita bahwa Kyuhyun adalah salah satu anak didiknya yang paling ia banggakan. Dalam waktu satu tahun, Kyuhyun telah berhasil membangun beberapa cabang toko peralatan olahraga yang berjalan sukses, salah satu kolaborasinya dengan Donghae. Donghaepun, sebagai seorang pebisnis yang telah diakui Korea, Hyukjae akui cukup sibuk beberapa tahun belakangan setelah ia mengambil alih perusahaan ayah sang istri dan tetap menjadi CEO dari perusahaan yang telah ia bangun sendiri. Sehingga mau tak mau Donghwa, sebagai kakak Donghae dan Kyuhyun turut ikut campur dalam membantunya.

"Sayang? Kau ingin menambah jusmu?"

Hyukjae tersadar dari lamunannya akibat suara berat sang suami yang berbisik lembut di wajahnya, ia memandang segelas jus jeruk di hadapannya kesal, meskipun kepalanya masih bersandar manja di pundak Donghae, laki – laki berparas cantik tersebut berucap kesal pada suami. "Aku ingin wine."

"Kau tahu jika wine akan berbahaya untuk baby." Hyukjae dapat mendengar tawa ringan dari Kyuhyun di hadapan mereka. Laki – laki dengan rambut ikal kecoklatan tersebut adalah seorang yang sangat menjengkelkan dalam hal mencaci maki. "Hyuk, aku masih tak percaya Donghae berhasil membuatmu hamil! Tapi jika melihat bagaimana kalian bercinta tiap hari, I should have known that he'll knock you out!"

Hyukjae memandang gerah laki – laki di hadapannya saat ini, mengelus – elus perutnya yang makin membesar saja setelah kehamilannya menginjak umur lima bulan penuh sayang. "Apakah menurutmu steak ini membuatku gendut?" ia sengaja tidak menghiraukan bagaimana Kyuhyun saat ini tengah menyeringai akibat mood manja miliknya pada sang suami.

"Kau selalu cantik di mataku."

"It means you are saying that I am fat!" once again, baik Hyukjae maupun Donghae dapat mendengar Kyuhyun yang mendengus penuh ejekan di hadapan mereka. Dan kali ini, Donghae yang melihat kesal ke arah adik bimbingannya tersebut.

"Tidak sayang, kau tidak terlihat gendut sedikitpun di mataku."

"It's too late to say that!"

"Sweetheart." Donghae memeluk pinggangnya manja, salah satu trik andalannya jika Hyukjae sedang kesal terhadapnya. Kemudian laki – laki itu akan mengarahkan dagu Hyukjae untuk menghadap kedua mata penuh cinta miliknya sebelum mengecup bibirnya mesra.

Cup.

Benar, kan?

Hyukjae tak pernah bisa menolak trik itu.

"Habiskan steakmu, okay? Kau belum makan malam sama sekali. Kau ingin baby kelaparan?" kali ini trik mata memelas miliknya dan Hyukjae hanya dapat mendengus kalah. "Aku ingin dessertku dikeluarkan sekarang."

"Of course." Donghae mengangkat tangannya untuk memanggil waiter terdekat di antara mereka.

"Oh Tuhan, harusnya aku tahu jika Donghae hyung tak seharusnya mengajakmu turut serta dalam meeting ini. Aku akan mendapat diabetes jika terus – terusan bersama kalian! For God's sake I am single!" Kyuhyun mengacak – acak rambutnya frustasi melihat Hyukjae yang menjulurkan lidahnya kekanakan, sedikit kaget saat handphone miliknya mendapat sebuah notifikasi baru.

"Hyung, mereka disini."

Dan Donghae menoleh, mengangguk penuh kharisma pada laki – laki ikal tersebut saat waiter yang berada di sampingnya telah pergi.

Hyukjae tahu apa maksudnya. Setelah ini, Donghae dan Kyuhyun akan meninggalkannya untuk berbincang bersama rekan – rekan mereka yang lain di bagian luar restoran sambal merokok ria—sebenarnya, Hyukjae tidak terlalu suka melihat suaminya meletakkan bungkusan putih penuh racun tersebut di mulut yang selalu menciumnya mesra tiap malam. Namun rokok selalu membuat Donghae waras jika ia tertekan dengan pekerjaannya, dan malu untuk mengakuinya, Hyukjae juga merasa jika mulut yang terasa pahit dan beraroma khas rokok itu sesekali—atau selalu—membuatnya terangsang.

"Mereka di balkon saat ini?"

"Hm." Kyuhyun mengangguk, membersihkan steak miliknya cepat – cepat sebelum berdiri meninggalkan meja mereka. Sementara Donghae hanya dapat tersenyum lembut saat tangan pucat istrinya menahan lengan kemeja miliknya manja. "Jangan pergi."

"Sayang, pembicaraan mala mini cukup penting untuk kelangsungan Double D Corporation. Kau tahu jika aku berhasil membuat Kim Sanghoon bekerja sama—"

"I know." Hyukjae memeluk pundaknya yang bebas akan apapun, mala mini entah setan apa yang berhasil merasuki dirinya sehingga ia mendadak ingin mengenakan sebuah gaun hitam tanpa pundak yang memeluk tubuh hamilnya begitu seksi. "Aku hanya mencoba peruntunganku untuk membuatmu tetap disini." Ia tersenyum lucu, membuat Donghae kembali menimbang – nimbang keputusannya untuk pergi ke balkon saat ini. "Atau… aku bisa ikut ke sana denganmu!"

"Lee Hyukjae… kau tidak membantu kami saat ini."

Kyuhyun menatap pasangan di depannya jengah, namun baik Donghae maupun Hyukjae tak memperhatikan laki – laki itu.

"Hyukkie, rokok tidak baik untuk kesehatan baby." Hyukjae memandang suaminya kesal. **_Apakah itu salah jika akhir – akhir ini aku tidak ingin berpisah dengan Donghae?!_**

Dan yang tidak diketahui Hyukjae adalah Donghae juga tidak ingin jika laki – laki hidung belang di luar sana melihat kea rah istrinya penuh minat. Tentu semua laki – laki kaya di balkon restoran saat ini ingin meletakkan tangan – tangan kotor mereka pada Hyukjaenya yang cantik dan lucu, dan hal tersebut adalah hal terakhir yang ia inginkan terjadi.

"Aku berjanji ini akan cepat." Donghae mengecup dahi istrinya penuh cinta, meletakkan jas hitam mahal miliknya di pundak Hyukjae sebelum berjalan kea rah balkon bersama Kyuhyun—tidak melihat ekspresi kesal sang istri yang tengah menusuk – nusuk steak tak bersalah di hadapannya. Tiba – tiba suasana hati laki – laki itu menjadi begitu buruk dan suram hanya karena beberapa menit tidak penting yang akan sang suami habiskan di balkon, ia tahu ini adalah hal yang sangat kekanak – kanakan dan tidak dewasa _but hey_ , ia sedang hamil muda dan emosinya adalah sebuah roller coaster terburuk di dunia.

"Dessert anda, nyonya?"

Ugh. Ia beruntung sorbet strawberry miliknya datang di saat yang tepat.

* * *

Donghae tertawa mendengar salah satu lelucon kolega yang saat ini tengah mengisap jenis rokok yang sama di hadapannya, bau pahit dan rasa memabukkan itu membakar tenggorokannya dan membantu laki – laki itu menjadi sepuluh kali lebih rileks, sejenak melupakan beberapa beban hidupnya saat ini.

Perjanjian bisnis mereka berlangsung dengan lancar, seperti apa yang telah diperkirakan Kyuhyun sebelumnya. Siapa yang tidak ingin bekerja sama dengan laki – laki sukses penuh keberuntungan seperti seorang Lee Donghae? Ia dan Kyuhyun tengah begitu menikmati malam dengan Kyuhyun yang terus menegak wine kesukaannya saat sebuah siluet wanita yang sangat dikenal Donghae berjalan sedikit terseok menuju ke arahnya.

 ** _Dara?_**

Donghae mencoba untuk kembali fokus pada perbincangan di depannya saat ini, namun ketika perempuan itu mulai berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman seorang laki – laki misterius yang terlihat mengganggunya, Donghae dengan cepat mengizinkan dirinya dari pembicaraannya, kemudian mendatangi wanita tersebut.

"Lepaskan aku, brengsek!"

"Kau pernah tidur denganku beberapa kali." Laki – laki itu berbisik putus asa di telinga Dara. "Mengapa sulit sekali untuk mengajakmu melakukannya lagi?"

"Karena aku bukan jalang seperti pacar – pacarmu!"

"Dara?"

Seperti melihat seorang penyelamat, wanita itu menatap Donghae penuh arti sebelum memeluknya erat – erat. "L—laki – laki brengsek itu… J—jiyong.. d—dia memberiku obat perangsang…" Dara menengadah, wajahnya panas sama seperti seluruh tubuhnya saat ini. Dan berpelukan dengan laki – laki yang selalu menjadi pusat dari dunianya tak membantu wanita tersebut.

Donghae sedikit merasa bersalah dengan memberikan tangan kanannya untuk melindungi Dara penuh kasih sayang, memeluknya. Namun perempuan itu hanya terlihat terlalu menyedihkan untuknya menjadi seorang laki – laki brengsek dan berperilaku tak acuh pada salah seorang sahabatnya.

"Mungkin sebaiknya anda pergi."

"Dara-ya?" Jiyong menyentuh tangan sang gadis yang segera ia tepis cepat – cepat. "Kau tahu jika aku mencintaimu."

"Jangan pernah hubungi aku lagi."

Donghae tidak tahu ia harus berbuat apa. Ia dapat melihat Kyuhyun yang mulai mendekatinya dari salah satu sudut matanya, melihat laki – laki itu, Jiyong, terlihat sangat kesal dengan perilaku Dara saat ini dan sangat berusaha menahan emosinya bulat – bulat.

"Jadi kau merasa bahwa ia akan meninggalkan istrinya untukmu?" Kali ini Jiyong menatap paras tampan Donghae dengan tidak percaya.

Donghae terdiam, dan Dara menutup matanya erat – erat sebelum berteriak kesal, mengalihkan perhatian beberapa orang kepadanya. "Enyah kau, Brengsek!"

"Berhentilah berharap pada laki – laki yang akan memiliki anak, Dara – ya."

"Aku sangat membencimu!"

Donghae berusaha untuk menutup matanya pada kenyataan bahwa mungkin Dara saat ini tengah mencintainya. Tentu mereka sempat kembali merajut hubungan itu ketika ia tengah bertengkar hebat dengan Hyukjae, namun baik ia maupun dara telah tahu jika asmara itu sudah kandas dan padam.

"Donghae?"

Sosok itu, dengan jas hitam miliknya yang tersampir di pundak pucat yang sangat Donghae kenal. Wajah cantik itu penuh dengan luka, ia memeluk perut buncitnya erat – erat dan mulai terisak kecil.

 ** _Oh Tuhan. Cobaan apalagi ini?_**

Seolah tahu dengan apa yang terjadi, Sandara dengan cepat melepaskan pelukannya, dan Donghae kemudian berlari dengan cepat kearah istrinya—bayangan laki – laki bernama Jiyong dan Dara terbenam jauh di dalam kepalanya saat ia memeluk tubuh pucat Hyukjae erat – erat dan membawanya pergi dari balkon penuh asap rokok tersebut. Membiarkan kolega maupun kesalahpahaman ini terlantar. Bagaimanapun juga, kesehatan dan kondisi psikis istrinya yang hamil jauh lebih penting dari apapun. Ia yakin Kyuhyun akan membantunya membereskan semua masalah itu malam ini.

"Sayang, kenapa kau keluar?"

Hyukjae masih terisak, namun ia mendorong keras pundak Donghae membuat suaminya kaget. "Jadi kau tak ingin aku keluar agar tak melihat perselingkuhanmu?"

"Hyukkie, aku bersumpah—"

"Go to hell!" Hyukjae berbisik, Donghae tahu sang istri masih berusaha menjaga nama baiknya dengan tidak bertengkar di khalayak umum. Namun hatinya serasa diinjak oleh beribu kaki saat wajah pucat itu melihatnya penuh dengan kekecewaan, dan Hyukjae menunduk sebelum mengeratkan jaket sang suami di pundaknya dan berjalan pergi keluar dari _Cut_.

Donghae membiarkan Hyukjae berjalan di hadapannya, bagaimanapun juga laki – laki itu tak bias membiarkan istrinya pergi dengan segala kesalahpahaman ini. Dan ketika mereka telah masuk ke dalam lapangan parkir, Donghae menggenggam tangan Hyukjae erat—menjepit tubuh Hyukjae dengan mobil Lamborghini Veneno miliknya sebelum menyatukan dahi mereka dan memeluk sang istri—membiarkan Hyukjae menangis sepuasnya.

"K—kenapa.. Hae?"

"Sayang, Dara diberi obat perangsang saat itu, tidak ada yang membantunya. Dan aku tak bisa berpura – pura buta saat ia diganggu oleh seorang laki – laki dalam keadaan seperti itu."

Hyukjae hanya terdiam, isakannya masih jelas terdengar dan Donghae memeluk istrinya semakin erat saat isakan – isakan itu perlahan berhenti sepuluh menit kemudian, berkat kemampuan laki – laki bertubuh kekar tersebut yang dengan lembut membisikkan kata – kata cinta untuk istrinya.

"Kau tahu aku tak akan bisa berbohong kepadamu."

"Aku mencintaimu, Hyukkie."

"Maafkan aku, ne?"

Hyukjae tahu, ini hanyalah sebuah kesalahpahaman di waktu yang paling salah. Ia melihat sosok Dara yang sempoyongan keluar menuju balkon, karena itulah Hyukjae memutuskan untuk mengikutinya—mendapati sang suami yang terlihat memeluk Dara protektif pada akhirnya.

Namun ia hanya tak bisa melihat Donghae dengan orang lain.

Saat tak terdengar lagi isakan dari sang istri, Donghae mencium bibir tebal Hyukjae mesra sebelum berbisik tepat di mulutnya.

"Kau hampir membuatku sakit jantung dengan pergi ke tempat penuh asap rokok dan laki – laki hidung belang seperti tadi. Kau tak melihat bagaimana mereka memandangmu, Sayang? Rasanya ingin kubuat mereka semua buta. Kau tidak apa – apa, kan? Apakah asap itu membuatmu sesak?"

Hyukjae menggeleng lucu, dan sang suami semakin dibuat gemas olehnya.

"Jangan lakukan hal seperti itu lagi, ya?"

Donghae sedikit terkejut saat respon yang ia dapatkan adalah sebuah pelukan mesra dari sang istri, Hyukjae menarik rambutnya agar ia dapat seikit menunduk dan merasakan bagaimana mulut Hyukjae begitu manis oleh strawberry, sangat pas dengan mulut pahit penuh rasa tar dan nikotin miliknya.

 ** _Okay, ini adalah sebuah hal yang bodoh._**

Hyukjae terdiam di dalam ciumannya. Ia hanya bermaksud untuk mencium sang suami sayang, tanpa ada embel – embel lain sedikitpun. Namun bagaimana Donghae begitu lembut memperlakukannya mala mini membuat Hyukjae mau tak mau tunduk dalam segala kekuasaan suaminya. Dan oh! Jangan lupakan mulut Donghae yang menyimpan rasa nikotin saat ini—begitu seksi dan jantan. Membuatnya ingin membuka kedua kakinya lebar – lebar dan merasakan keras itu di tengah – tengah lubang surgawi miliknya.

"Hmm…."

"Sayang…" Donghae dapat merasakan gairah panas sang istri yang semakin lama ikut membakar tubuhnya. Hyukjae melepaskan tautan mereka secara sepihak dan terlihat kesulitan mengambil napas, ia menatap Donghae penuh arti, saliva membasahi seluruh bibir penuh itu dengan seksi, memolesi tatapan laki – laki kekar itu dengan nafsu. Dan seperti berkomunikasi lewat udara, Donghae segera tahu apa yang saat ini sangat diinginkan oleh istrinya.

Seks.

* * *

"A—ah.. Donghae… j—jangan disini…"

Hyukjae menggelinjang keenakan, ia memeluk sandaran kursi erat – erat agar tak kehilangan keseimbangannya dengan Donghae yang terus mencium paha dalamnya penuh nafsu. "A—ah!" dan ketika suaminya mengecup lubang kesayangannya lembut, Hyukjae berteriak semakin keras ia yakin siapapun yang berada di sekitar mobil mereka akan ketakutan.

"Open your legs wider, Sweetheart."

"N—no…" Hyukjae berusaha menutup sedikit dari sisa kemaluannya. Namun tak ayal hal itu semakin membuatnya tersiksa tatkala hal terakhir yang ingin dia lakukan adalah menunda kegiatan seks mereka saat ini. Sehingga Donghae tahu bahwa apa yang diucapkan istrinya saat ini adalah kebalikan dari segala yang ia inginkan.

"Kau sangat basah malam ini" Donghae perlahan memasukkan beberapa digit jarinya, menerima erangan centil dari istrinya sebelum menambah digit – digit tersebut.

"A—ah… haaahhhh… hmmaahh!"

Ia memasukkan jari – jari itu dengan gerakan yang semakin brutal. Membiarkan Hyukjae terlihat kesetanan akan nafsu di hadapannya saat ini dan merasakan kejantanan miliknya yang menggembung semakin keras. Bagaimana tidak, pemandangan sang istri dengan perut lucu yang tengah berusaha memasukkan jari – jarinya lebih dalam untuk menyentuh kelenjar surga itu merupakan potret terpanas yang pernah ia lihat seumur hidupnya.

"Y—yes… t—there ah!"

Hyukjae terus memeluk kursi di belakangnya erat, dress hitam ketat miliknya telah tersingkap jauh melewati dadanya dan Donghae tak dapat menahan hasrat miliknya untuk menghisap kedua putting seksi itu penuh nafsu—jari – jarinya masih bergerak nakal menghujam bagian terdalam milik sang istri kuat – kuat.

"Shit!" laki – laki itu menggeram beberapa menit kemudian, saat Hyukjae dengan tatapan polos namun menggoda mulai balik mengurut kejantanannya penuh minat. "S—sayang… kau tahu aku tak akan bertahan lama jika—oh God!"

"L—lakukan sekarang, H—hae…"

Tak butuh waktu lama sebelum Donghae mengeluarkan keseluruhan jarinya—membuat Hyukjae mendesah kecil—sebelum membuka kedua paha itu lebar – lebar dan mulai melakukan pemanasan dengan mencoba memasukkan 'kepala' miliknya pada lubang surga sang istri. "Are you ready for one hell of a ride, sweetie?"

"Haamhh… take me to your funky—town a—ah!"

Donghae tertawa kecil atas usaha seksi istrinya untuk membuatnya begitu bergairah, ia berusaha untuk memasukkan penis miliknya sekali hentak perlahan – lahan. Karena dalam beberapa minggu sebelumnya, mereka melakukan seks dengan begitu hebat dan kasar hingga Hyukjae harus dilarikan ke rumah sakit malam itu juga karena mengalami sedikit pendarahan.

 _"H—hae.. ini hanya sakit sedikit.."_

 _"DOKTER! DOKTER KANG! SHIT DIMANA IA SAAT KITA MEMBUTUHKANNYA?!" Telepon itu hampir patah di tangan sang suami jika Hyukjae tidak dengan cepat menarik tangannya dan mencium bibir tipis itu lembut—wajah kesakitan miliknya malah makin membuat Donghae ingin menangis keras._

 _"M—maafkan aku…"_

 _Donghae masih ingat betapa jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang ketika Heechul datang malam itu menggantikan dokter keluarga Hyukjae, Kang Il Geum, dan memeriksa kehamilan istrinya tenang. "Donghae, aku tahu jika Hyukjae terlihat sangat seksi saat ia hamil. NAMUN HARUSKAH KAU MENGGAGAHINYA DENGAN BEGITU KASAR?! ANAK KALIAN SAMPAI KAGET, KAU TAHU?! BERSYUKUR PADA TUHAN IA MASIH MELINDUNGI BAYI INI DIBALIK NAFSU BINALMU ITU!"_

 _"N—ne, hyung."_

 _Dan butuh sekitar dua minggu bagi laki – laki kelahiran bulan Oktober tersebut untuk kembali melakukan hubungan seks akibat trauma berkepanjangan. Donghae patut berterima kasih pada lingerie kucing berbulu hitam milik Hyukjae yang membuatnya kembali takluk dan bersedia untuk melanjutkan kehidupan seks panas mereka._

"H—ahh! H—hae….." lenguhan seksi Hyukjae membawa Donghae kembali ke dalam 'persatuan' mereka saat ini, laki – laki dengan surai hitam cepak itu memeluk istrinya protektif dengan kedua kaki jenjang pucat yang bertengger di pundaknya—membawa Hyukjae kembali ke dalam kenikmatan surge dan putih yang sempurna.

"H—haahh! Harder! Pleas—e! AAH!"

"Hmm…" ciuman mereka begitu panas dan penuh hasrat. Baik lidah Donghae maupun Hyukjae telah bercampur saliva di udara, pinggul Donghae masih bergerak cepat dan merasakan kuku – kuku feminine hasil salon sang istri yang tertancap kuat di punggung kekar miliknya. Betapa ia suka dengan hasil kenikmatan Hyukjae yang membuat ego miliknya melambung ke udara.

"Lee… D—donghae… H—ah!"

"Aku ingin kau menungging untukku."

Sebuah perintah yang tersampaikan dengan suara berat suaminya, dan Hyukjae menatap Donghae nanar sebelum merasakan kejantanan kesayangannya keluar bebas dari lubangnya. "H—huuhh… j—jangan ke—keluarkan…."

"Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan."

Masih dengan mata nanar menatap sekitar, Hyuk perlahan membalikkan tubuhnya—berhati – hati agar posisinya saat ini tidak membahayakan perutnya yang besar sebelum merasakan sebuah tepukan keras di salah satu bagian pantatnya. "H—ah! D—donghaee…."

Laki – laki itu memeluk perutnya protektif, yang mau tidak mau menimbulkan perasaan tenang dan nyaman ketika tangan besar sang suami seakan ikut melindungi janinnya penuh kasih sayang. Namun yang tidak Hyukjae sangka adalah ketika beberapa menit berlalu dan Donghae tetap tidak melanjutkan kembali aktivitas mereka.

"H—hae?"

"Hmm..?" Donghae menikmati pemandangan di hadapannya saat ini, ia mengurut kejantanannya perlahan saat Hyukjae menoleh dengan wajah yang bersemu merah. "K—kau—t—tidak memasukkan'nya' kembali?"

"Bagaimana jika kau yang memasukkannya, Sayang?"

Mata bulat dengan manik polo situ menatapnya tak percaya. "T—tapi…"

"Aku selalu memasukkannya untukmu."

Donghae tahu kali ini ia pasti akan membuat Hyukjae kesal setengah mati karena malu. Namun entah mengapa sisi sadisnya tengah mengalami kemenangan besar – besaran malam ini. "Dan sekarang, aku ingin kau yang menentukan temponya, hm..?"

"D—dasar mesum…"

Hyukjae memajukan bibirnya kesal. Ia terdiam selama beberapa saat, membuat Donghae yang berusaha menahan gejolak nafsunya seakan ingin mati saja. "C—curang…." Mata Hyukjae mulai berair, ia perlahan memundurkan tubuhnya agar penis Donghae dapat masuk secara perlahan—malu yang menggerogoti seluruh tubuhnya berusaha ia telan bulat – bulat dan hal itu semakin membuat Hyukjae terisak lucu.

"H—hiks… Hmm—aah! H—hae…. K—keras sekali..h—hah!"

Istrinya bergerak perlahan pada awalnya, meskipun semakin lama semakin cepat hingga Donghae harus memeluk perut lucu itu lebih protektif dari sebelumnya.

"H—haahhh….. It's s—sooo big.. ah! H—hhaahhh!"

Merasa mulai kasihan dengan isakan – isakan lucu tersebut, Donghae pada akhirnya kembali memeluk tubuh mungil Hyukjae sebelum berbisik sayang. "Good work, Sweetie, I love you. Maafkan aku, ne?"

Laki – laki dengan rambut blonde itu menoleh, mata berair miliknya makin membangkitkan gairah Donghae. Dan tidak butuh waktu lama sebelum pinggul kekar itu kembali bergerak dalam tempo cepat yang aman—mengembalikan momentum mereka sebelumnya. "Hmmaahh! I—I can't anymore! H—haee…. Ia begitu.. a—ah! B—besaarr!"

"Hmm….. ia besar untukmu, H—hyukkie—Shit! Berhenti menjepit—nya!"

"I—I can't! a—aahhh—H—haeee!"

Cairan putih itu membasahi kursi duduk Hyukjae, ia menutup matanya erat saat Donghae masih bergerak di atasnya dengan brutal. Merasakan bagaimana keras suaminya semakin membesar sebelum mengeluarkan cairan yang sama di dalam rahimnya. "Hmm—aah.. it's so—hot.. i—inside.."

Donghae mendudukkan istrinya lembut di atas pangkuannya setelah itu, membiarkan mereka mengambil napas sejenak dan bersyukur parkiran khusus ini begitu kosong, jangan lupakan jendela dengan tinta hitam yang membantu untuk menyembunyikan adegan panas mereka beberapa jam yang lalu.

Masih dengan keringat dan pelukan hangat yang ia berikan, Donghae entah mengapa kembali mengingat bagaimana laki – laki bernama Jiyong itu terus mengucapkan tentang Dara yang tiba – tiba mencintainya—apakah itu benar?

Mengapa masalah ini harus datang sekarang?

Donghae mengakui jika seandainya saja Dara mengakui bahwa cinta itu ada diantara mereka sebelum kedatangan Hyukjae, mungkin ia akan dengan senang menerima Dara di hidupnya.

"Hae?"

Namun saat ini Hyukjae dan bayi mereka adalah prioritas utamanya, dan Donghae tidak bisa meninggalkan itu semua. Karena itu, Donghae berusaha menepis semua pikirannya tentang sosok Sandara Park.

"Iya Sayang?"

"Nanti di rumah kita mandi bersama, ya?"

"Tentu, Sweetie. Apapun untukmu."

 ** _Because I really am in love with you_**.

* * *

 _ **a.n. Halo semuaaa 333 First of all, I really am sorry for updating too late based on my latest chap since college is soo busy these days with my taking my second semester and all :(( BUT! I HOPE YOU'LL STILL BE THERE WAITING FOR THIS FIC, THOUGH :(( but update selanjutnyaa mungkin setelah aku UAS awal juni, i still don't know but i'll try my best! Buat kakak kakak semua dan kalian yang udahh basically bantu aku dengan motivasi updatenyaa THANKS A LOT! aku gabakal updet jika tanpa kalian 33**_

 _ **p.s. will reply to comments when i have time! for now, Ciao!**_

 _ **p.s.s. comments + likes + follows = faster updates!**_

 _ **Sincerely,**_

 _ **Cottonplushie**_


	3. Chapter 3

"Haah… haah…" Kasur putih dengan ukuran king size itu berderit keras, diikuti gerakan – gerakan brutal sang pemiliki di atasnya. Masih dengan kedua tangannya yang menggenggam erat spring bed mereka, Hyukjae mulai kehilangan kesadaran saat ia telah berhasil keluar untuk keempat kalinya namun tak sampai dua kali sang suami mencapai puncak kenikmatannya.

"Unnh… aku sudah tak.. hhaah.. kuat, Hae.."

"Sedikit lagi, Sayang." Donghae mencium bibir bengkak istrinya. Ia tidak berbohong, karena dunia abstrak penuh kenikmatan itu akan segera ia dapatkan beberapa detik lagi. Donghae mengencangkan pegangan miliknya di kedua paha Hyukjae dan mempercepat gerakan mereka—membuat Hyukjae mendesah keras namun tetap memeluk perut besarnya protektif. Sedikit menyesal mengapa ia berani untuk menggoda suaminya sepulang kerja jika akan berakhir seperti ini.

"N—no more… hhaahh… aah!" terasa enak memang, namun penis kecilnya terlalu lelah untuk diajak berkompromi sekali lagi. "K—kenapa.. kau selalu susah untuk.. hhaahh! Keluar!" laki – laki cantik itu mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

Donghae hanya dapat tersenyum kecut. Ia terus bergerak, namun yang tidak dapat disangka oleh laki – laki berbadan kekar tersebut adalah sang istri yang mendadak mendorong tubuhnya keras – keras untuk melepaskan penis miliknya dari lubang hangat kesayangannya. "Baby!" Donghae tak dapat menghentikan dirinya sendiri untuk sedikit membelalak kesal.

Namun seakan tak peduli dengan nasib suaminya, Hyukjae malah turun dari tempat tidur—membuat Donghae duduk menghadap kearahnya sebelum mengulum kejantanan yang mulai berkedut itu dengan seksi.

"Uhm!" Donghae menutup matanya, merasakan kenikmatan surgawi mulai mendekat ditambah dengan tampang seksi istrinya yang kini memiliki perut besar yang begitu lucu sedang menatap matanya sayu. Hyukjae melepaskan benda kesayangannya dan membuat benda itu menampar pipinya—namun sebelum laki – laki pucat itu memasukkan kembali penis Donghae ke dalam mulutnya, tiba – tiba Donghae mengerang rendah (yang terdengar sangat seksi dan jantan) sebelum mengeluarkan cairan putih tersebut di seluruh muka cantik istrinya.

"Oh, Tuhan! Maafkan aku, Sayang!" Donghae segera berjongkok ke lantai, membawa istri dan anaknya ke atas tempat tidur mereka sebelum membawakan handuk hangat untuk mengusap wajah dan tubuh yang belepotan sperma tersebut. "Maafkan daddy, ne? kau pasti kesakitan." Seperti berbicara dengan anaknya, Donghae berbisik pelan menghadap perut besar yang telah menginjak bulan keenam tersebut.

"Sudah tahu begitu masih aja menggarapku habis – habisan."

Donghae tersenyum, ia mengecup kening Hyukjae penuh sayang sembari terus membersihkan tubuh istrinya selembut yang ia bisa. "Maafkan daddy, baby. Mommymu hanya begitu seksi dan cantik—bagaimana aku membuatnya menganggur jika ia tersaji sangat indah di tempat tidur setiap malam?"

Gombalan itu tak ayal membuat Hyukjae memerah, apalagi saat ini Donghae tengah membersihkan sisa sperma yang entah mengapa mulai keluar dengan sangat banyak dari lubangnya. "Hmm.. itu semua salahmu!" Donghae hanya dapat tersenyum lembut melihat Hyukjae yang tampak begitu malu saat ini.

"Ne.. ne… salahku, Baby."

Tak butuh waktu lama sebelum Donghae selesai dengan pekerjaannya. Setelah selesai membersihkan tubuh sang istri termasuk dirinya sendiri, laki – laki itu dengan sigap turut bergabung bersama Hyukjae di atas tempat tidur mereka—aroma seks dan wangi strawberry Hyukjae yang bercampur dengan vanilla mint dari tubuh kekar di sebelahnya membuat suasana menjadi semakin nyaman. Donghae tersenyum senang sebelum memeluk perut besar istrinya, berkata, "Baby, terima kasih untuk malam ini."

"Hmm.."

"Kau hebat sekali." Donghae dapat merasakan senyum Hyukjae meskipun ia tak bisa melihatnya.

"Hmm…."

"I love you so much."

"Hae… ayo kita tidur.. I am so sleepy."

Kecupan itu dilayangkan bertubi – tubi di sekitar leher istrinya dan Hyukjae hanya dapat kembali tersenyum senang, berbisik pelan sebelum kantuk mengambil seluruh kesadarannya.

"I love you too, Donghae daddy.."

* * *

Sebuah suara nyaring dari ringtone handphone Donghae membangunkannya di tengah malam. Setelah beberapa detik, laki – laki itu mengerjap – kerjap matanya kesal sebelum mengambil kasar iphone miliknya yang terletak di nakas meja sebelah tempat tidur, nama yang tertera di layar tak ayal membuatnya kaget.

"Noona?"

"H—hae.. tolong aku!"

Donghae mengernyit, keluar dari tempat tidur sebelum berjalan ke balkon kamarnya agar tak mengganggu tidur Hyukjae. "Noona ada apa?"

Tangisan Sandara menggema di teleponnya, suara perempuan itu bergetar. "Di—dia t—tak mau p—pergi… a—aku—"

"Noona, jelaskan pelan – pelan.. kau ada dimana?"

"J—jiyong…"

"Ada apa dengan Jiyong?"

Donghae membelalakkan matanya kaget mendengar penjelasan wanita itu selanjutnya. "Jiyong… d—dia pergi ke rumahku dan sekarang a—ada di depan ap—apartemen.. Donghae-ya, aku takut sekali! Ia mengged—gedor – gedor rumah seperti orang gila!"

"Kenapa kau tidak telepon polisi?!"

Tangisan Sandara makin pecah, "A—aku tak bisa! Di—dia temanku, aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan! Tolong, Hae!"

"Noona.."

"Aku sangat membutuhkanmu!" butuh beberapa detik bagi Donghae untuk berpikir, sebelum ia menghembuskan napasnya berat dan menjawab, "Noona, kau ada dimana sekarang?"

"A—aku di kamar.."

"Baik, tetap disana dan aku akan pergi ke apartemenmu sekarang."

Donghae bergegas untuk mengganti bajunya, masih tetap berusaha untuk melakukannya pelan – pelan agar tidak membangunkan Hyukjae. Ia mengambil sebuah jaket tebal, dompet, dan kunci mobilnya sebelum keluar kamar.

Tidak menyadari bahwa Hyukjae sebenarnya telah bangun dari detik pertama ia meninggalkan tempat tidur.

* * *

"Kau sudah pulang?"

Betapa kagetnya Donghae melihat Hyukjae yang tengah berdiri bersidekap dada, bersandar pada meja dengan vas bunga mahal dari Eropa di atasnya saat ia pulang ke rumah pukul 4 pagi ini. Wajah pucat namun cantik tersebut kosong akan ekspresi, sehingga mau tak mau membuat sesuatu di bawah perut Donghae bergejolak takut.

 ** _Apakah itu amarah? Sedih? Kesal?_**

"Kau belum tidur, Sayang?" Hyukjae menggeleng mendengarnya, suaranya lembut seperti biasa. "Aku tidak bisa tidur tanpamu."

Donghae hanya diam dan menurut saat Hyukjae menyuruhnya untuk ikut ke ruang makan. Hyukjae duduk di salah satu kursi meja makan panjang mereka dan Donghae yang duduk di hadapannya—entah mengapa sang istri seolah – olah membuat jarak di antara mereka dan Donghae semakin merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"Kau darimana, Hae?"

"Sejak kapan kau terbangun? Tidurlah lagi."

"Aku… hanya ingin kau jujur." Hyukjae menatap tajam laki – laki di hadapannya, kesabaran yang selama ini berusaha ia tekan hilang entah kemana. "Apa… apa semalam kau pergi ke rumah Dara-sshi?"

"Baby, maafkan aku, tapi saat itu ia sedang diancam oleh seorang laki—"

"Tapi kenapa harus kau yang menolongnya?!" sebuah sentakan dan itu membuat Donghae terdiam seketika. Jika marah, Hyukjae akan menangis—bukan membentak dan hal itu membuat Donghae tercengang. "Demi Tuhan apakah tak ada laki – laki lain yang bisa ia andalkan?! Kenapa harus kau, Hae?! Kau suamiku! Aku tahu kalian bahkan telah saling mengenal sebelum kau bertemu denganku… maaf—maafkan aku yang telah menjadi begitu egois untuk menginginkanmu setiap detik bersamaku—"

"Baby…"

"Apakah itu salah? Untuk begitu cemburu melihatmu yang selalu menolongnya?" Bulir – bulir air mata mengalir perlahan di kedua pipi Hyukjae, suaranya menjadi serak dan isakan yang berusaha laki – laki itu tahan keluar begitu saja. "A—apa.. apa ini masih soal a—aku dengan Siwon? Kau masih marah?" mengucap kembali insiden beberapa bulan lalu adalah sebuah hal yang tabu bagi mereka, dan ketika salah seorang dari pasangan ini melakukannya, itu berarti masalah tersebut sebuah hal yang sangat serius.

Bagai dihantam oleh sebuah beton yang besar, Donghae dengan cepat berlari ke sisi tempat duduk Hyukjae di hadapannya—berlutut sebelum mengambil kedua telapak pucat istrinya sebelum mengecup mereka penuh sayang. "Hyukkie, maafkan aku… jika kau menginginkannya, aku berjanji tidak akan menemui Dara lagi. Aku hanya ingin membantunya, Sayang.. tapi jika kau tak menyukainya, it's alright! Aku bisa menghentikan semua ini."

"Tidak… tidak seperti ini. Kalian adalah sahabat dan—aku.."

"Baby, kau adalah istriku. Kau dan anak kita adalah prioritas utamaku sekarang."

"Tapi aku tak bisa begitu saja dengan egois melarangmu untuk bertemu dengan Dara-sshi."

Beberapa detik kemudian diselimuti diam. Baik Donghae maupun Hyukjae seperti tak tahu apa yang dapat mengakhiri seluruh hal ini. Salahkah Hyukjae untuk marah ketika suaminya tidak ada di malam setelah mereka bercinta? Dimana seharusnya Donghae memeluknya hangat? Salahkah ia untuk cemburu melihat persahabatan Donghae dan Dara?

Salahkah ia untuk tidak menyukai bagaimana Dara selalu meminta tolong kepada suaminya?

Masih berselimut keheningan di antara mereka, Hyukjae berusaha untuk mencari solusi dari masalah ini. Ia tak bisa melarang Donghae untuk bertemu sahabatnya, namun ia juga tak bisa berpura – pura tidak melihat saat suaminya terus berada di rumah perempuan lain setiap jam dua pagi. Siapa yang tahu jika hal ini akan menjadi malam pertama dari malam – malam selanjutnya dimana Donghae akan kembali menolong Dara?

"Donghae…." Sebuah panggilan lembut dan Donghae mengalihkan pandangannya pada wajah sang istri, merasakan bagaimana tatapan penuh sayang itu diikuti telapak kanan Hyukjae yang mengelus pipi kirinya gemetar. Namun sebuah isyarat yang dilayangkan oleh tatapan itu membuat Donghae mengernyit tak suka. **_Apakah itu perpisahan?_**

 ** _Tuhan, Tolong jangan perpisahan._**

"Kurasa akan—akan lebih baik jika kita tidak bertemu dulu saat ini."

"Mw—mworago?"

* * *

"Ne. Tolong jaga ia baik – baik, Hyung. Pastikan ia makan—"

"Sayur dan daging yang cukup. Ya, ya, ya. Kau pikir siapa dokter disini, Bodoh!" Donghae tersenyum kecil kemudian menutup sambungan telepon. Bayangan akan Hyukjae yang memutuskan pertemuan mereka satu minggu yang lalu masih segar di pikirannya, membuat laki – laki itu tersenyum pahit. Meskipun hati dan otaknya berteriak untuk menolak keinginan sang istri, entah mengapa Donghae menjadi begitu jinak melihat tatapan dewasa dan aku-tahu-apa-yang-harus-dilakukan milik istrinya malam itu.

 _"Aku akan tidur di rumah eomma—"_

 _"Tidak." Masih berjongkok, Donghae kembali mengecup lembut kedua tangan pucat tersebut sebelum mencium bibir Hyukjae penuh kasih. Tidak dipedulikannya air mata yang ikut turun satu persatu dan membasahi pipi mereka berdua. "Kau tetap tinggal di sini. Aku akan menginap di apartemen lamaku. Namun jika kuminta Heechul Hyung ikut menjagamu disini, apakah tidak apa – apa?"_

 _Hyukjae mengangguk, senyum itu masih tertempel di wajahnya dan Donghae tidak tahu lagi apa yang bisa ia lakukan untuk mencegah keputusan menyiksa ini._

 ** _Jika ia tidak marah, lalu apa?! Sedih?! Kesal?! Lalu kenapa ia masih mau kucium malam itu?!_** Donghae mengacak – acak rambutnya frustrasi. Satu minggu tanpa komunikasi sedikitpun dari istrinya telah membuatnya sedikit gila.

"Hae? Kau tidak apa – apa?" sebuah suara yang begitu ia kenal membuat Donghae terbangun dari lamunannya dan mendongak. "Hei, kau sudah datang. Duduklah. Maaf aku baru bisa menemuimu pada jam kantor, aku sibuk sekali akhir – akhir ini."

"Tidak apa – apa."

Di hadapannya telah duduk sosok perempuan yang menjadi sumber dari segala masalahnya dengan Hyukjae akhir – akhir ini. "Kau tidak kelihatan baik, apa kau makan dengan baik? Kantong matamu besar sekali… apa kau sempat tidur akhir – akhir ini?"

Donghae tersenyum. "Apakah laki – laki itu.. siapa namanya? Jiyong? Apakah ia masih mengganggumu?" ia sengaja mengalihkan topik mereka, karena jujur saat ini perhatian Sandara kepadanya membuatnya jengah.

"Tidak. Mungkin beberapa telepon, namun ia tidak datang ke rumah."

"Hmm." Dara mengernyit mendengar respon singkat itu. Setelah bertahun – tahun bersama, ia seperti dapat membaca laki – laki ini bagaikan sebuah buku yang terbuka. "Ada yang ingin kau sampaikan, Hae? Sampai memintaku ke sini, pasti sangat mendesak."

"Seperti… itulah."

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Hyukjae-sshi? Bagaimana kandungannya sekarang?"

Donghae mengela napas. Masalah mereka tidak akan selesai jika Donghae terus menutup mata akan perasaan Dara kepadanya. Bagaimanapun juga, Hyukjae adalah sumber dari segala dunia milik pebisnis itu dan jika menjadi sedikit jahat kepada sang sahabat dapat membawa istrinya kembali, maka Donghae akan melakukan apapun.

"Noona, aku merasa apa yang kau lakukan selama ini bukanlah hal yang benar."

"M—maksudmu?" wanita itu mengernyit heran.

"Menggantungkan hubungan kalian seperti ini, aku tidak heran jika Jiyong-sshi tak pernah berhenti untuk mengejarmu. Sebagai seorang laki – laki, kau tetap harus memberinya kepastian. Kau tidak bisa sekali dua kali tidur dengannya dan mengharapkan Jiyong-sshi menganggap hal itu biasa saja melihat perasaannya denganmu—tidak semua orang berpikiran sama sepertimu, Noona."

"Aku… tidak.. tidak pernah berpikir bahwa akan menjadi seperti ini. Ia begitu putus asa dan—" **_aku hanya ingin melakukan berbagai cara untuk melupakanmu_**. Dara menutup mata sembari menghela napasnya panjang.

"Kau harus berhenti, Noona. Aku tak bisa menolongmu setiap saat."

"Kenapa tak bisa?! Aku selalu ada untukmu, Hae! Dan kali ini ketika aku membutuhkanmu kau ingin berpura – pura buta?"

"Kau bisa meminta tolong kepada yang lainnya. Sahabat laki – lakimu bukan hanya aku, kan? Aku tahu itu." Donghae bersandar, memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku dan menatap malas wanita di hadapannya saat ini. Ia sendiri juga bingung mengapa jika ada masalah, selalu ia yang dilibatkan oleh Dara.

"Aku tidak bisa jika itu bukan kau!"

"Apa kau mencintaiku, Noona?"

"Iya!" emosi itu kali ini telah menjadi isakan yang pilu. "Aku—aku menyesal tidak menerima pernyataanmu dulu! Aku yang lebih kenal kau terlebih dahulu! Kenapa harus laki – laki itu yang menerimamu di tempat tidurnya tiap malam saat ini?! Dan lebih buruk lagi, DIA PERNAH BERSELINGKUH DI BELAKANGMU!"

"Noona—"

"Aku… aku lebih baik darinya, Donghae-ah. Tak bisakah kau bukakan pintu itu untukku sekarang?"

Donghae terdiam seketika. Wanita ini, yang selalu berdiri kokoh sendirian, yang dahulu sempat menjadi topangannya untuk hidup saat ia masih tergila – gila oleh cinta zaman kuliah dulu. Donghae tak pernah melihat seorang Sandara Park menangis seperti ini.

"Aku sangat—sangat mencintaimu, Donghae-ah…"

"Noona." Donghae menggenggam kedua tangan milik Dara, mengizinkannya untuk melihat sorot mata milik laki – laki tersebut yang begitu tajam dan dalam. "Aku tahu jika kau mengenalku lebih dari siapapun."

"Lalu kenapa? Kenapa—"

"Tapi aku sangat mencintai Hyukjae. " Sandara terdiam melihat tatapan serius namun lembut yang dilayangkan Donghae, tatapan yang begitu ia rindukan dari sepasang manik memikat tersebut. Tatapan yang dahulu pernah menjadi miliknya, namun ia tepis begitu saja. Tatapan yang akan membuatnya melakukan apapun agar hal itu menjadi miliknya kembali.

"Dia yang selalu membuatku tertawa di saat nasib sedang menekan seluruh kesabaranku. Dia yang begitu manja namun pengertian di saat yang sama ketika aku sedang sangat lelah. Dia yang begitu sabar mencintaiku dalam semua sosok dan sifat yang aku miliki, bertahan ketika aku mendorongnya keluar, namun tetap tersenyum tidak peduli seberapa keras aku menyiksanya dengan egoku. Aku tak bisa menemukan orang lain untuknya, orang itu haruslah aku—karena aku tak bisa sedetikpun bernapas jika tidak ada dia hidupku."

Tangisan Dara semakin keras terdengar, ketika Donghae kembali berkata dengan lembut.

"Dan aku ingin kau menemukan orang yang bisa memandangmu dengan cara yang sama seperti aku memandang istriku. Karena kau adalah Noona-ku yang berharga."

* * *

 _ **a/n HAIIII! IT HAS BEEN A LONG TIME INDEED SINCE THE LAST TIME I UPDATED THIS STORY AND I WANT TO DEEPLY APOLOGIZE FOR THE LONG WAIT TT^TT *bow* jujuuur aku beberapa hari sebelum ini bener bener BLANK sama plot hole dari cerita inii padahal aku udah selesai UAS dan pingin banget bikin the next chap tapi i just don't know how should i continue the plot...**_

 _ **BUTTT NOWW I AM BACKK! Buat kalian yang setia review DANNN NAGIH DI TWITTER HEHEHE kalian adalah one of the reasons why i want to continue this story jadii makasih banyaakk!**_

 _ **p.s. Maybee akhir dari chapter ini pendek dan ngeselinn tapi percayalah jika aku akan update secepatnya, aku harap bisa update the next chapter minggu depan, tho! and now just a little bit smut since i am fasting HEHEHE happy reading everyone!**_

 _ **p.s.s. reviews + likes + follows = faster update! love youuu**_

 _ **Sincerely,**_

 _ **Cottonplushie**_


	4. Chapter 4

Hyukjae bersumpah ia telah berusaha untuk menahan emosinya agar tak menelan bulat – bulat wanita di hadapannya saat ini, dan ia telah berhasil tentu saja. Namun tak disadari bahwa tatapan yang ia layangkan saat ini sama tajamnya dengan pisau daging yang Hyukjae gunakan saat memasak bulgogi untuk suaminya.

Mungkin ia telah bermimpi buruk setelah mendengar Sandara Park yang tiba – tiba menelponnya suatu pagi untuk bertemu di kafe dekat rumahnya, dan untuk berjaga – jaga, laki – laki yang sedang mengandung umur 7 bulan tersebut minta diantar oleh Heechul. Sehingga jika situasi menjadi begitu buruk(terdiri dari jambakan atau tamparan, tentu saja karena Sandara tak mungkin membawa sebuah pistol di tasnya?) Heechul bisa menolongnya kapan saja.

"Maafkan aku yang mungkin mengganggu waktumu."

Hyukjae hanya mengangguk, memeluk perut buncitnya lembut sembari berusaha untuk terus menekan emosinya. Sebagai istri dari salah satu pengusaha terbesar di Korea, ia memiliki reputasi untuk dijaga.

"Apa yang anda perlukan, Sandara-ssi?"

Laki – laki itu tak mengerti tatapan apa yang sedang dilayangkan Dara untuknya. Begitu dingin dan sulit untuk dibaca.

"Langsung saja ke topik sepertinya—" wanita itu menghembuskan napasnya, sebelum melanjutkan. "Aku bertemu dengan Donghae dua minggu yang lalu."

Hyukjae dapat merasakan jiwanya sedikit hancur dari dalam.

"Koreksi, ia yang memintaku untuk menemuinya saat itu."

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Hyukjae berusaha untuk menyembunyikan nada tebal penuh kecemburuan di hatinya namun gagal 100%. Meskipun telah 'berpisah' selama hampir satu bulan lamanya, waktu yang ia pakai untuk memikirkan semuanya malah membuatnya semakin rindu pada Donghae. Pada senyumannya yang menawan, sikapnya yang manja namun menjadi begitu dewasa dan lembut setelah ia mengandung, rindu pada sosok tampan yang selalu siap menjaga dan membahagiakannya setiap saat.

Ia sangat merindukan suaminya.

"Aku mengatakan jika aku mencintainya."

"M—mworago?"

"Aku mencintai Donghae-ssi." Hyukjae meremas erat meja di hadapannya saat ini. "Aku mencintai suamimu, karena itu aku berusaha melupakannya dengan tidur bersama pria lain setelah ia kembali kepadamu beberapa bulan lalu. Namun ternyata laki – laki tersebut malah menjadi terobsesi padaku, karena itu aku selalu minta tolong kepada Donghae-ssi setiap ia mengejarku kembali. Dan berharap ia dapat kembali mencintaiku— _I mean_ , mungkin saja cintanya kepadamu sedikit berkurang setelah perselingkuhan besar – besaranmu? Aku tak dapat menghiraukan kesempatan itu, bukan?"

PLAK!

Hyukjae tidak tahu lagi apa itu sopan santun. Tidak saat wanita ini dengan begitu kurang ajarnya berkata bahwa ia ingin mengambil Donghae. Sebuah tamparan mendarat begitu mulus dan Hyukjae tidak menyesali sedikitpun kesempatan yang ia ambil untuk menampar wanita ini.

"Sandara-ssi, aku hanya ingin kau tahu bahwa aku tidak sedikitpun menyesali tindakanku yang menamparmu tadi."

Dara masih menatapnya dingin, kali ini dengan pipi kemerahan—bukan karena malu, namun karena amarah dan panasnya tamparan Hyukjae.

"Asal kau tahu, aku sangat mencintai Donghae. Bukan karena aku menginginkan uangnya atau bahkan karena anaknya saat ini sedang kukandung—demi Tuhan, aku bisa saja menceraikannya dan tetap menjadi seorang yang kaya dan memiskinkanmu dalam waktu dua hari. Aku mencintai Donghae karena ia juga mencintaiku apa adanya, tak peduli betapa manja dan menjengkelkannya sikapku, tak peduli bahwa aku pernah berselingkuh di belakangnya." Hyukjae berhenti, tenggorokannya tercekat. Bagaimanapun juga momen itu adalah momen terburuk dalam pernikahan mereka—namun ia tak bisa, ia tak bisa menangis saat ini.

"Aku mencintainya dan aku tahu kalau aku sangat egois untuk tidak melepaskannya pergi bagaimanapun juga. Ia harus bahagia denganku, tak bisa dengan yang lain. Karena satu detik saja ia meninggalkanku, aku bisa mati. Aku tak bisa jika itu bukan karena Donghae. Dan aku harap kau tahu hal ini agar kau bisa menjauhinya saat ini juga—jika tidak, kau tahu sendiri akibatnya."

Hening sesaat, dengan Hyukjae dan Dara yang masih saling menatap seolah mereka ingin saling membunuh. Atmosfir di sekitar mereka menjadi begitu dingin.

"Donghae-ssi menolakku saat itu juga."

"N—ne?" Kali ini Hyukjae masih belum bisa menangkap perkataan tadi.

"Donghae-ssi langsung menolakku, dan anehnya ia berkata persis sepertimu. Ia berkata bahwa ia tak bisa hidup jika itu bukan denganmu, tak peduli dengan cara apapun harus kau yang bersamanya sampai kalian mati."

Hyukjae terdiam sesaat. Rasa bersalah menggerogotinya, tak seharusnya ia meragukan cinta Donghae kepadanya sampai seperti ini. Mereka hanya saling memnguji kesabaran masing – masing dengan memasang jarak—ia yang hanya menguji seberapa jauh Donghae bisa mencintainya.

Tak seharusnya pernikahan berjalan seperti itu.

"Baiklah, aku memintamu bertemu hanya untuk memberitahumu hal ini. Aku harap kau mnejaga baik – baik Donghae-ssi, ia sangat mencintaimu."

Sandara mengemasi barang – barangnya sebelum berdiri dan membungkuk pada Hyukjae.

 _"I love you so much."_

"Aku harap kalian bahagia."

 _"Baby, kau adalah istriku. Kau dan anak kita adalah prioritas utamaku sekarang."_

Hyukjae tak menyadari jika butiran – butiran hangat telah menggenang dan turun menuju kedua pipinya yang gembul dan pucat. Tak butuh waktu lama sebelum ia terisak pelan di sudut café tersebut.

* * *

"Hai, ini Hyukjae Lee! Maaf karena aku sedang sibuk saat ini, kau bisa merekam pesanmu setelah tanda bip!"

Donghae menghela napas, selalu seperti ini setiap sore sepulang kerja. Ia yang terus berusaha menelepon sang istri selama beberapa minggu terakhir namun selalu dialihkan pada kotak suara—akan tetapi mendengar pesan suara tersebut telah mampu membuat harinya begitu bergejolak, ia sangat merindukan Hyukjae.

"Hai… ini Donghae. Aku hanya ingin tahu apakah kau sudah makan, dan—"

Laki – laki tersebut mendadak berhenti, entah mengapa suaranya menjadi begitu tercekat dan sakit saat ingin dikeluarkan. Tidak, ia tak bisa menangis sekarang. Ia harus kuat karena Hyukjae membutuhkan waktu untuk berpikir ulang tentang seluruh pernikahan mereka, dan Donghae harus menghargai hal tersebut.

 ** _Memikirkan ulang pernikahan mereka?_**

Donghae mematikan sambungan telepon sebelum memulai kembali semua dari awal.

Namun saat nada dering memasuki kali keempat, tiba – tiba tanda bahwa Hyukjae telah mengangkat teleponnya menggema di telinga laki – laki tersebut—dan Donghae membelalakkan matanya sebelum berkata hati - hati, jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang hingga ia sulit bernapas.

"H—hyukjae..?"

Panggilannya disambut oleh keheningan, namun Donghae tidak menyerah.

"Hyukkie….? Kau disana, Sayang?"

"…."

"Hyukkie…?"

"….."

Tidak apa – apa. Donghae berusaha menelan sesuatu yang sangat berat di tenggorokannya, suaranya bergetar. "Hai."

"…"

"Aku… hanya ingin tahu apakah kau—kau makan dengan b—baik. Kuharap kau tidur cukup, tidak lupa meminum vitaminmu. Apakah Heechul merawatmu dengan baik, Hyukkie? Ada yang kau ingin aku belikan? Mungkin jajjangmyeon atau ddeokbukki?"

Donghae masih disambut oleh keheningan, namun tak mengapa. Tak mengapa asal Hyukjae mendengar betapa ia sangat mencintainya.

"Sayang… aku hanya ingin kau tahu bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu."

"…"

"Aku… aku sangat merindukanmu… aku harap kau merasakan hal yang sama…."

Air mata mulai mengalir deras dari kedua pelupuk Donghae, bahkan handphone miliknya yang ia pegang erat – erat mulai bergetar di tangannya.

"Sayang…. Berat sekali disini rasanya tanpamu."

Laki – laki dengan rambut kecoklatan itu terisak, "Aku… aku sangat merindukanmu.. merindukan anak kita… tolong jangan siksa aku seperti ini…. R—rasanya a—aku ingin mati….."

Dan setelah itu, Donghae hanya dapat menenggelamkan kepalanya di meja—menangis dalam diam. Telepon masih belum ia tutup, namun ia hanya tak dapat meneruskan perkataannya lagi dalam keadaan apapun.

Akan tetapi, entah mengapa beberapa menit kemudian Donghae merasa sebuah kehangatan dan aroma strawberry yang begitu familiar menyelimuti tubuh dinginnya seketika. Dan ia berusaha untuk tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat saat ini, sederhana karena ia merasa semua ini terlalu indah untuk menjadi kenyataan.

Hyukjae yang sedang memeluknya, ikut terisak dalam diam.

* * *

Hyukjae masih berjalan dalam diam di depan ruangan kantor Donghae. Setelah menangis sampai puas di depan Heechul dalam mobil, ia merasa dokter kandungannya tersebut ada benarnya juga—ia tak bisa menghindari Donghae selamanya. Tidak saat ternyata semua ini adalah salahnya.

Iya, Donghae yang memulai semuanya. Namun tak seharusnya ia meragukan cinta Donghae padanya.

Hyukjae baru saja akan mengetok pintu saat Handphone nya bergetar, menandakan seseorang sedang meneleponnya saat ini—dan betapa kagetnya ia saat orang itu adalah satu – staunya laki – laki yang ingin ia temui saat ini.

Masih bingung antara menutupnya atau tidak, Hyukjae membiarkan telepon Donghae masuk ke dalam kotak suara, sama seperti telepon – telepon sang suami yang sebelumnya. Hyukjae selalu mendengarkan pesan – pesan di dalam kotak suara tersebut dalam diam—meresapi bagaimana sang suami selalu terdengar lembut dan perhatian tidak peduli jika mereka sedang bertengkar sekalipun dan itu membuat hatinya hangat.

"Hai… ini Donghae. Aku hanya ingin tahu apakah kau sudah makan, dan—"

Laki – laki dengan paras cantik tersebut mengernyit saat pesan tersebut dimatikan sebelum selesai. Dan ketika Donghae memutuskan untuk menelponnya lagi, Hyukjae butuh waktu berpikir selama tiga dering sebelum mengangkatnya. Akan tetapi ia hanya terlalu bingung ingin menjawab apa sehingga ia hanya dapat terdiam.

"H—hyukjae..?"

Suara tersebut terdengar sangat bahagia, membuat Hyukjae terenyuh.

"Hyukkie….? Kau disana, Sayang?"

 ** _Hae, aku sangat merindukan suaramu_**. Ia terdiam mendengar suara berat sang suami.

"Hyukkie…?"

Hyukjae tahu jika Donghae tengah ingin menangis, dan ia merasa sangat jahat untuk tetap memegang telepon itu agar dapat terus mendengar suara suaminya.

"Hai."

"…"

"Aku… hanya ingin tahu apakah kau—kau makan dengan b—baik. Kuharap kau tidur cukup, tidak lupa meminum vitaminmu. Apakah Heechul merawatmu dengan baik, Hyukkie? Ada yang kau ingin aku belikan? Mungkin jajjangmyeon atau ddeokbukki?"

Isakan yang keluar mendengar berbagai pertanyaan itu ia tahan dalam – dalam dengan mulutnya. Demi Tuhan ia merasa sangat bersalah kepada Donghae. Seandainya saja Donghae tahu betapa tersiksanya ia untuk terpisah seperti ini.

"Sayang… aku hanya ingin kau tahu bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu."

Tangisan itu keluar bagai bendungan pecah mendengarnya. **_Aku.. juga sangat mencintaimu, Hae._**

"Aku… aku sangat merindukanmu… aku harap kau merasakan hal yang sama…."

Air mata mulai mengalir deras dari kedua pelupuk Hyukjae, bahkan handphone miliknya yang ia pegang erat – erat mulai bergetar di tangannya.

"Sayang…. Berat sekali disini rasanya tanpamu."

 ** _Seandainya saja aku bisa meringankan beban itu… Hae aku sangat menyesal…_** "Aku… aku sangat merindukanmu.. merindukan anak kita… tolong jangan siksa aku seperti ini…. R—rasanya a—aku ingin mati….."

Mendengar itu, Hyukjae memutuskan untuk mendorong semua tembok _gengsi_ yang tengah memisahkan mereka—membuka pintu ruangan Donghae perlahan untuk menemukan suaminya yang tengah menangis seperti anak kecil di mejanya dan merasa hatinya telah diinjak oleh beribu gajah. Tak butuh waktu lama sebelum Hyukjae berlari kecil untuk memeluk sosok anak kecil berbadan kekar yang saat ini terlihat begitu rapuh karenanya.

"H—hyukkie?"

Wajah tampan itu telah penuh dengan bercak air mata, suaminya menjadi begitu kurus dan dua kantong mata menghiasi tatapan yang selalu membuatnya jatuh cinta.

"Hae, maafkan aku." Hyukjae menatap Donghae penuh arti sebelum menyatukan bibir mereka lembut—seolah – olah satu sentuhan saja dapat menghancurkan sang suami dalam beberapa detik.

"T—tidak, aku yang harusnya minta maaf… S—sayang aku s—sangat—"

"Ssshh…." Donghae dapat merasakan bibir tebal tersebut mencium miliknya yang tipis beberapa kali, sebelum aroma familiar itu merangkulnya kembali dan mereka terdiam dalam waktu yang lama.

* * *

Donghae masih menatap nanar pemandangan kosong di hadapannya, kali ini dengan Hyukjae yang sedang duduk di pangkuannya sehingga entah mengapa hati sang pebisnis itu menjadi hangat. Hanya sebuah pemandangan yang berhias awan dan gedung dibalik kaca, namun tak tahu bagaimana hal tersebut menjadi begitu menarik dibandingkan dengan saling menatap wajah mereka saat ini.

Hyukjae masih menyandarkan kepala blondenya di pundak kekar suaminya, merasakan deru napas dan detak jantung Donghae membuatnya seakan kembali hidup. Donghae yang kalem dan pendiam, namun entah mengapa selalu membawa rasa nyaman di dalam dadanya, Donghae yang manis dan romantis, Donghae yang penuh dengan kesalahan namun entah mengapa selalu dengan baik memegang tanggung jawabnya disaat yang bersamaan. Donghae yang membawa tenang dalam hidupnya yang seakan – akan penuh riak dan gelombang.

Lalu mimpi apa dirinya untuk meminta 'jarak' ini? Ia sendiri yang dahulu rela melakukan apapun agar sosok tersebut selalu pulang ke rumah, selalu ada di sisinya. Namun mengapa beberapa hari lalu Hyukjae malah mendorong kehadiran Donghae begitu jauh? Mengetes kesabaran dan kecintaan Donghae padanya? Bodoh sekali.

Mereka selalu kembali pada masalah dan kesalahan yang sama.

Tetapi bukankah itu artinya pernikahan? Untuk selalu kembali tak peduli seberapa jauh mereka saling pergi dengan arah yang berbeda.

"Hae…" sebuah bisikan yang lembut dan menenangkan, Donghae rela membayar apapun agar dapat mendnegar suara itu lagi di sisinya. "Maafkan aku."

Sebuah keheningan selama beberapa menit menyelimuti mereka. "Tidak, Sayang. Aku yang salah."

"Tidak seharusnya aku meragukan cintamu seperti itu… meragukan hubungan kita—mengetes kesabaranmu untuk terus menurutiku, beberapa hari tanpamu—" kata – kata itu ditutup oleh salah satu jari Donghae yang tiba – tiba menempel di bibir tebal Hyukjae.

"Aku yang mengacaukan prioritasku. Tak seharusnya aku menolong Sandara sesering itu. Bahkan jika kau melakukan hal yang sama denganku, mungkin aku akan menjadi gila—aku bersumpah, Hyukkie! Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Siwon atau aku yang ingin kembali dengan Sandara! Tapi aku memang salah dan aku layak untuk dihukum. Baby, aku rela melakukan apapun agar kau kembali di sisiku, aku bahkan rela menutup semua hubunganku dengan Sandara saat ini juga… tapi tolong jangan dorong aku untuk menjauhimu seperti kemarin… tolong jangan tutup telepon dariku lagi—tolong jangan membuatku mengkhawatirkanmu setiap detik tanpa kabar… tolong… tolong jangan memintaku untuk menciptakan jarak di antara kita."

Suaranya tercekat. Dan Hyukjae dapat melihat bagaimana Donghae tengah mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya begitu keras seakan – akan ia sedang menahan sesuatu yang begitu menyakitkan. Kemudian Hyukjae memutuskan untuk mengambil salah satu telapak tersebut, mengobatinya dengan membuka kepalan tangan sang suami sebelum mencium setiap jarinya lembut—seperti berkata bahwa sekarang sudah tak apa – apa, mereka sudah baik – baik saja.

"Aku… lebih baik kau membunuhku terlebih dahulu sebelum melakukan hal itu." Manik tajam itu tampak sangat menyedihkan dengan bulir – bulir air mata yang menggenang, "Lebih baik aku mati daripada jauh darimu lagi…."

"Oh, Donghae…"

Beberapa detik setelahnya mereka habiskan dengan saling berpelukan, lengan kurus sang istri yang tengah memakai gaun pendek berwarna kuning dengan ornamen baju daisy tampak begitu nyaman memeluk leher suaminya—membuat kepala Donghae jatuh tepat di dadanya, dan laki – laki tersebut terus terisak seperti anak kecil di pelukan Hyukjae.

"Maafkan aku, ne?"

Bisikan – bisikan menenangkan terus sampai ke telinga Donghae, namun laki – laki itu tahu lebih baik jika saat ini ia yang butuh dimaafkan.

Ajaib rasanya mengingat betapa besar hati Hyukjae untuk terus memafkannya tidak peduli betapa sering Donghae membuat kesalahan.

"Aku sangat… sangat… sangat mencintaimu, Sayang."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Donghae Daddy."

Donghae tersenyum. Membiarkan kehangatan yang begitu ia damba kembali dalam ke pelukannya sekali lagi—Hyukjae selalu menjadi tempatnya untuk pulang. Bersama dengan laki – laki tersebut selalu membuatnya menjadi orang yang lebih baik—karena itu Donghae _ngotot_ untuk menikahi Hyukjae tak peduli betapa jauh perbedaan umur dan sifat mereka.

"Bagaimana… kabar Baby?"

Hyukjae tersenyum mendengarnya, ia mengelus perut buncit yang telah makin sulit ditutupi meskipun akhir – akhir ini ia bahkan memakai _dress – dress_ lucu(kredit untuk Heechul, sang ibu, dan ibu Donghae yang selalu memberikannya gaun baru).

"Terkadang ia mulai menendang… Heechul bilang ia sepertinya anak laki – laki meskipun tendangannya begitu pelan…"

"Aegiku yang kuat." Donghae meletakkan telapak kanannya diatas telapak tangan Hyukjae, membuat cincin kawin mereka menjadi terlihat bersebelahan dan merasakan betapa banyak hal yang terjadi sepanjang kehamilan Hyukjae. "Tumbuh yang sehat, ne? Appa akan belikan apapun untukmu… bahkan seluruh dunia jika kau memintanya.."

Sang istri mau tak mau berkaca haru mendengar ucapan tersebut. Kelembutan dan ketenangan Donghae selalu membuatnya kembali jatuh cinta.

"Kau… ingin menamakannya siapa?"

Donghae mnejawab mantap, "Kau yang mengandung dan melahirkannya, Baby. Kurasa kaulah yang berhak untuk memberinya nama."

"Tapi, Hae?"

"Hmm?"

"Kau dulu bilang ingin anak perempuan…" Donghae tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Jika perempuan, aku ingin anak kita berwajah cantik sepertimu." Hyukjae tersipu malu, namun tetap melanjutkan pertanyaannya. "Apakah… anak ini tak apa – apa jika ia ternyata laki – laki?"

"Sayang, memiliki aegi denganmu adalah sebuah kebahagiaan tersendiri untukku. Aku tak peduli ia perempuan atau laki – laki, asalkan Baby dan kau sehat, asalkan Baby dan kau akan selalu berada di sisiku, aku rela melakukan apapun!"

"Ah gombal!"

Tepukan ringan itu tak ayal membuat suasana di sekitar mereka semakin hangat.

"Sebenarnya, anak laki – laki juga tak buruk." Donghae diam, tersenyum mendengar celoteh Hyukjae di pangkuannya. "Ia akan terlihat begitu tampan dan tenang sepertimu. Meskipun kuharap ia tak mewarisi kecerobohanmu!" senyum itu—senyum penuh gusi khas sang istri yang selalu membuat hidupnya menjadi lebih baik. Hanya Hyukjae yang memiliki efek sebesar ini kepada dirinya.

Hyukjae yang periang dan dapat diandalkan, Hyukjae yang seakan – akan selalu mengerti tentang masalahnya baik itu diucapkan atau tidak, Hyukjae yang memberi warna pada hidupnya yang datar.

Hyukjae yang ia cintai.

* * *

Donghae masih menikmati betapa hangat nafas Hyukjae berhembus di perpotongan lehernya, ketika sebuah ketukan sopan dari pintu ruangan membuat mereka menoleh kaget.

"Masuk." Donghae berkata setelah membuat kursi yang tengah ia duduki(bersama Hyukjae di pangkuannya) menghadap ke arah pintu. Dibalik kemewahan aluminium minimalis tersebut terlihat sosok cantik memakai pakain kerja formal namun dengan belahan yang sedikit terbuka—dan Donghae mneghembuskan nafasnya lelah ketika mendengar pekikan kaget dari sang istri.

Kim Myung Jun.

Kepala Departemen Marketing yang baru saja ia pekerjakan bulan ini memang secara gamblang menyatakan rasa sukanya kepada sang Presdir lewat cara – cara tak tahu malu, namun kinerjanya hanya begitu bagus sampai Donghae tak tega untuk memecatnya saat itu juga.

Myung Jun tampak terkejut dengan posisi nyaman nyonya besar di pangkuan sang Presdir, namun ia berusaha untuk tak menghiraukannya sebelum berjalan penuh percaya diri ke hadapan Donghae.

"Ini laporan penjualan produk terbaru kita…" wanita tersebut menunduk untuk menyerahkan laporan tersebut, mau tak mau menunjukkan apa yang tersembunyi dibalik baju kerjanya yang minim(dimana Hyukjae sekali lagi terpekik pelan karena sungguh, hal tersebut sangatlah tidak perlu untuk dilakukan). "…. Lee Sajangnim."

Suara panggilan seksi yang menggoda, dimana seharusnya hanya Hyukjae yang pantas untuk memanggil suaminya seperti itu. Ia mengernyit kesal.

"Terima kasih banyak, Myung Jun-ssi. Meskipun mungkin lain kali kau bisa menyerahkan laporan tersebut ke sekertarisku terlebih dahulu sebelum kulihat?"

Myung Jun terlihat kaget—yang mana Hyukjae percaya itu adalah kebohongan belaka, _come on!_ semua tahu prosedur penyerahan laporan di kantor ini—"Ah, maafkan aku… Sajangnim! Kukira akan lebih spesial jika aku menyerahkannya sendiri."

 ** _Jalang kampung!_** Jika tatapan bisa membunuh, Hyukjae yakin wanita ini sudah menjadi abu beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Ah… terima kasih banyak, namun aku akan menghargai jika kau menyerahkan laporan – laporan seperti ini ke sekertarisku terlebih dahulu setelah ini."

Masih dengan tingkah profesional seorang Presiden Direktur, Donghae berusaha untuk berpura – pura buta terhadap kompetisi kasat mata yang tengah dilalui sang istri bersama bawahannya. Namun hal itu tetap tak membuat Hyukjae menjadi lebih baik ketika Myung Jun hanya tersenyum(sok manis, menurut Hyukjae), kemudian membungkuk sekali lagi dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan.

 ** _Uhhh! Haruskah ia menggerakkan pinggulnya seperti itu?!_**

"Oh… Sajangnim!" Hyukjae tiba – tiba mendesah kaget, membuat Donghae terkejut mendengarnya. "Aku tak tahu bahwa kau punya seorang pelacur di perusahaan ini?"

Manik tajam tersebut terbelalak kaget dengan pilihan kata yang diucapkan oleh sang istri, ia berusaha untuk tidak ikut menggeram saat sebuah tangan pucat meremas kuat 'teman'nya dibawah sana. "H—hyukkie…"

"Sajangnim… kukira hanya aku pelacur kesayanganmu…?"

"S—sayang… ia hanya kepala departemen marketing yang baru…" laki – laki dengan tubuh kekar itu berusaha untuk tenang meskipun Hyukjae perlahan turun untuk berlutut di depan kakinya. "Lee Sajangnim… apakah pinggul itu berhasil memuaskanmu seperti milikku…?"

Donghae berusaha untuk mengerti maksud dari tatapan sang istri saat ini, apakah perubahan drastis mood milik Hyukjae telah menjadi begitu parah sehingga ia sedang berusaha melakukan _role play_ saat ini? Demi Tuhan, mereka baru saja berbaikan!

 ** _Atau ini… semacam make up sex?_**

Donghae kembali mengernyit melihat sang istri yang mulai mengulum kejantanannya dibalik celana, namun setelah semua menjadi tak lagi rancu, ia menyeringai mesum dan menepuk kepala blonde tersebut—mengalihkan kembali perhatian Hyukjae kepadanya.

"Hyukjae-ssi, kukira kita telah mengakhiri hubungan ini? Bagaimana dengan suamimu?"

Pandangan sang istri mulai menggelap oleh nafsu dan Donghae semakin menyukainya. **_Game on, Sweetie!_** "Bagaimana jika suamimu tahu tentang hubungan nakalmu denganku?"

 ** _Kau ingin bermain?_** Hyukjae balik menyeringai. **_Baiklah, ayo kita bermain!_**

"Sajangnim… ia tak bisa memuaskanku sepertimu… tolong jangan bilang apapun kepada suamiku!"

"Well… itu tergantung seberapa pintar kau akan memuaskan penisku setelah ini!"

* * *

"Ah… S—Sajangnim!" Hyukjae tengah berusaha untuk menyeimbangkan berat tubuhnya ketika kejantanan Donghae telah berhasil masuk sepenuhnya, dan hatinya menghangat melihat Donghae yang tiba – tiba memeluknya dari belakang—seolah – olah ikut berusaha melindungi buah hati mereka.

"Kau.. basah sekali, hmm? Suamimu benar – benar tak tahu bagaimana cara menggunakanmu dengan benar!"

"Sa—sajangnim!" suara basah yang keluar dari lubangnya terdengar begitu erotis bagi ruangan yang hanya berhias desahan mereka. "Ah… ah… ia—ia basah untukmu!"

"Bagaimana jika kutunjukkan caranya?"

Satu hentakan kasar dari pinggul dibawahnya yang membuat Hyukjae terhentak, namun kenikmatan itu langsung datang ketika hentakan dari penggul Donghae berhasil menubruk prostatnya kuat – kuat. "H—haahhh! Aahhh! Ah! Lee Sajangnim! You—you're the best!"

"Kau merindukan penisku? Hmm? Padahal suamimu juga memiliknya?"

"Ah.. ah…." Hyukjae terus mendesah keras, berusaha bertahan dengan role play yang sedang mereka jalani. "Hmm..ah! aku—aku lebih menyukai milikmu!"

Donghae mendesah berat, tak tahan dengan alur lambat yang diciptakan tubuh sang istri dan dengan lembut mendorong Hyukjae agar ia berpegangan erat pada meja di hadapan mereka sebelum memaju mundurkan pinggulnya sekali lagi—dengan tempo yang lebih cepat namun tetap dapat ditolerir oleh Hyukjae. kedua tangan kekarnya tak berhenti untuk terus memeluk seluruh tubuh istrinya agar Hyukjae tak merasa berat dengan posisi seperti itu.

"Istri yang sangat nakal…"

"Ahh! Hyaaah! Haah… haahh—ah!"

"Aku penasaran akan—akan seperti apa wajah suamimu ketika melihatmu—mendesah sekeras ini—hmm… sempit sekali.. hmm—untukku!"

"hhaaahh! Yes!—more—give me more! Donghae!"

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di salah satu ujung pantat Hyukjae, membuat bongkahan lemak itu bergetar sebelum kembali pada posisinya semula. "Bukan itu cara memanggil Presdirmu!"

"Aaahhh! S—sajangnim! Lee Sajangnim!"

Mereka bertahan dalam posisi tersebut cukup lama, dengan desahan Hyukjae yang tak menjadi semakin pelan meskipun Donghae berusaha untuk mempercepat gerakannya.

"Hmm… kau pintar sekali menggunakan pinggulmu, Sayang."

"Haahh! S—sajangnim! Apakah.. apakah—hhmmaah! Ini lebih baik dari—Kyaah! Pelacur murahanmu—hmm..tadi?"

Pandangan Donghae melembut, ia memeluk Hyukjae lebih erat sembari berbisik di telinga istrinya.

"Sayang… kau lebih baik dari siapapun bagiku, permataku yang paling berharga.."

Dan bersamaan dengan itu, Hyukjae menyemburkan cairan putih yang mengenai tangan beserta perutnya—diikuti dengan Donghae yang membutuhkan beberapa menit setelah sang istri untuk menyemburkan hal yang sama, kali ini ia memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan penisnya terlebih dahulu sebelum mengurut organ tersebut sambil melihat bagian belakang Hyukjae yang tampak begitu seksi dan membuat punggung laki – laki cantik tersebut basah oleh sperma suaminya.

"H—haahh… kau.. tidak mengeluarkannya di dalam?"

Donghae dengan cepat membersihkan punggung Hyukjae sebelum membawanya ke sofa dengan posisi terlentang, dress kuning itu diturunkan kembali untuk menutupi bagian terbuka dari istrinya. "Agar kau tidak kotor sayangku… _cha_ , apakah punggungmu sakit? Ingin kupijat?"

Hyukjae tersenyum, menggeleng. "Terima kasih telah membantu untuk menopang aegi tadi." Ia mengingat bagaimana kedua tangan kekar Donghae memeluk perut buncitnya tadi.

"Apapun untukmu."

Presiden direktur itu terlihat begitu seksi bahkan saat ia memakai celananya sekalipun, Hyukjae kembali melamun untuk terus berpikir betapa beruntung dirinya mendapat suami seorang Lee Donghae. Sementara laki – laki itu malah mengelus – elus perut Hyukjae penuh sayang—untuk mendapat sebuah tendangan kecil dari calon malaikat mereka.

"Ah!"

"Hyukkie? Baby menendang?" suara penuh semangat itu membuat Hyukjae turut senang. "Iya, baby pasti marah karena daddy mengganggu ketenangannya tadi."

"Maafkan aku, ne? Mommymu hanya terlalu cantik dan seksi untuk kuanggurkan."

"Hae!"

Donghae rela membayar apapun untuk mendapati rona merah dan tawa itu di dekatnya.

 ** _Because with you, I always find the best place to comeback to._**

* * *

 ** _a/n. HI THEREEEEE! AS I HAVE PROMISED, aku berusaha buat update cepet dengan chapter berikutnya DANNN INI 12 HALAMAN LOLLLL Like, i have spent sooo many times with this chapter(usually i write about 9 pages only SO THIS IS AN EXCEPTION!) aku harap kalian bakal nikmatin chapter ini sama seperti pas aku nulisnya ;) anggep aja chap ini sebagai permintaan maafkuuu yang selalu update lama dan pendek - pendek, kay? 3333_**

 ** _p.s. PLIS THIS ISN'T PROOFREAD SO DON'T MIND THE AWFUL SEX SCENE AND TYPOS :(((_**

 ** _p.s.s. ANDD YUP CERITA INI BELUM SELESAI GUYSSSS MESKIPUN AKU CUKUP PUAS DENGAN APA YANG UDAH AKU TULIS RN BECAUSE HAEHYUK DAH BAIKAANN!_**

 ** _p.s.s.s. Seriously, even though aku belum sempat(atau belum bisa lol) balesin review kalian di cerita ini atau cerita sebelumnya, you guys have to know that THOSE REVIEWS ARE SO PRECIOUS THEY ARE THE ONES WHO BASICALLY MAKE ME STILL WANT TO UPDATE! Because setelah liat review, likes, follows, favourites or anything around that AKU LANGSUNG SEMANGAT NGETIK 6 HALAMAN INI JADI 12 HALAMAN LOLLL_**

 ** _p.s.s.s. SORRY FOR THE LONG CURHAT :(( I'LL UPDATE AGAIN IF I HAVE TIME, FOR NOWW BYE GUYS! I LOVE YOUUUU!_**

 ** _Sincerely,_**

 ** _Cottonplushie_**


End file.
